Sweet Nine Months
by Mye-chan
Summary: "Sasuke-kun..." "Hn." "Quero comer morangos com chocolate." "...Mas não estamos em época de morangos." "..." -suspiro cansado- "Certo, não precisa chorar por causa disso, eu busco os seus morangos." SasuSaku. Coleção de one shots com tema único: gravidez.
1. Apresentação

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**Gênero:** Romance (SasuSaku)/Coleção de One Shots

**Sinopse:** "Sasuke-kun..." _'Ah,_ _não... Vai começar tudo de novo..._' "Hn?" "Eu quero comer morangos com chocolate..." "Mas... não estamos em época de morangos..." "..." -Suspiro cansado.- "Okay, não precisa chorar por causa disso, eu busco os seus morangos..." Estar grávida não é fácil, mas ser o marido da futura mamãe pode ser mais difícil ainda...

**Disclaimer**: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim a Kishimoto Masashi sensei, apenas os pego emprestados para minhas histórias! Por motivos de _preguiça maior_, este _disclaimer_ se aplicar à todos os capítulos.

* * *

**Sweet Nine Months**

**- Apresentação -**

* * *

Mye-chan: Olá, minna-san! Estou aqui para apresentar o meu novo projeto. Esta é uma coleção de one shots (histórias de capítulo único), com possíveis two shots (capítulos duplos), com o tema gravidez. À princípio pensei em fazer uma série única, mostrando cada mês da gravidez da Sakura-chan, mas depois percebi que havia muitas idéias e que não poderia colocá-las todas juntas, pois ficaria meio "sobrecarregado" para uma única história. Imaginem só uma história em que a Sakura engravida do Sasuke aos 16 anos, é expulsa de casa pelos pais, Sasuke a abandona pela segunda vez sem saber do filho, ela tem complicações no parto, é atacada por inimigos, Sasuke volta pra ela e eles vivem felizes para sempre. Ridículo, não? Então me decidi por fazer esta coletânea. Além disso, depois da última que aqueles dois aprontaram na minha outra fic ("Speechless"), esse foi o único jeito que encontrei para resolver a situação... ú.u

Sasuke sorri orgulhoso do próprio "trabalho" e sonhando acordado com vários Uchihinhas de olhos verdes correndo pela casa...

Sakura ficando totalmente vermelha: Eu já disse que não estou grávida! Foi apenas algo que não fez bem ao meu estômago. #ú.u#

Mye-chan: É, veremos quando esses nove meses passarem, Sakura-chan, veremos... XD

Sakura: Não duvide de mim, eu que sou a médica-nin aqui! #ù.u#

A Haruno volta-se para o Uchiha e dá um tapa na cabeça dele.

Sasuke: Ei! Por que fez isso? o.ô

Sakura: Porque é sua culpa que todos duvidem de mim! #ù.u#

Gota em Sasuke.

Mye-chan: Hehe, devem ser as mudanças de humor da gravidez... 9.9''

Sakura: Buááá... Eu quero a minha mãe! T-T

Mye-chan: Voltando a coletânea... Por enquanto serão apenas do casal SasuSaku (meu preferido), mas quem sabe eu não faça algum outro casal se alguém me der alguma boa idéia? 9.9

Sasuke: Chantagista... ¬¬

Mye-chan: Nyaaa... Mas é que eu realmente ainda não sei escrever sobre outros casais e se vocês quiserem ler uma história de outro casal terão que me dar uma ajudinha... Hehehe! XD

Sasuke: Incompetente... E ainda se considera uma autora. u.u

Mye-chan: Hei! Eu não tenho culpa se só sei escrever sobre SasuSaku! Se todas as idéias que tenho só se encaixam bem com vocês dois. Além disso, você nem deveria estar reclamando, afinal é você que acaba se beneficiando dessa minha deficiência. u.ú

Sasuke dá um sorriso malicioso ao se lembrar dos bons momentos que teve com Sakura.

Mye-chan: ... ¬¬

Suspiro cansado.

Mye-chan: As histórias não estarão relacionadas entre si e caso aconteça de se relacionarem eu avisarei antes. Haverá histórias de vários gêneros, como fluffys (fofas), drama, humor, universo alternativo, etc. Mas todas com muito romance! Ah, e todos os capítulos serão dedicados a alguém, gosto de fazer isso. Os primeiros serão para aqueles a quem prometi na fic de aniversário do Sasuke-kun. Os restos serão, muito provavelmente, aleatórios. Enfim, é isso, espero que gostem! E não se esqueçam de deixar os seus comentários, porque eles só me incentivam a escrever sempre mais! ;D

Sasuke: Sim, sim, mandem reviews. u.u

Mye-chan: ... O.O

Sasuke: ...O quê? ¬¬

Mye-chan: Sasuke-kun... você… está estranho… O.O

Sasuke arqueia uma sobrancelha.

Mye-chan: É que você nunca pede reviews sem eu ter de te obrigar... O.O

Sasuke: ...

De repente uma luz se acende na mente da autora.

Mye-chan: Ah, entendi! Sasuke-kun quer que vocês mandem reviews para eu ficar feliz e empolgada, assim eu escrevo mais e ele tem mais momentos com a sua Sakura-chan… XD

O Uchiha cora um pouco, apesar de tentar inutilmente disfarçar.

Sasuke: Não sei do que você está falando, só estou dizendo isso para você parar de me perturbar sobre o modo como eu a trato. #u.ú#

Mye-chan: Sei, sei… – cutucando o Sasuke-kun só para atazanar. – Vocês ouviram o Sasuke-kun, mandem reviews _(Apertando o botão logo abaixo!)_ para ele ficar mais feliz! XD E divirtam-se! ;D

**Transmissão encerrada!**


	2. Sooner or Later

**Sweet Nine Months**

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**Gênero:** Romance (SasuSaku)/Fluffy/One Shot

**Sinopse:** Uchiha Sasuke tinha duas ambições em vida, mas não esperava completar uma delas tão cedo...

**Dedicada à:** Fernanda Tohsaka, que foi a primeira a comentar na minha fic bobinha de aniversário e deixou o seu lindo comentário! Muito obrigada por perder um tempinho com minhas histórias!

* * *

**Título: Sooner or Later**

* * *

Aquela era uma cena muito, digamos... _estranha_ de se ver. Quem não o conhecesse _(o que era raro, visto que era __bem__ famoso)_ provavelmente não saberia o porquê, mas a grande maioria estranharia _(se estivessem o vendo naquele momento)_ o fato de Uchiha Sasuke aparentar estar pasmado.

_(Será que ele tinha escutado direito?)_

— Você o quê...?

A Haruno suspirou cansada, e repetiu pela segunda vez, _aparentando_ uma calma impressionante considerando-se a gravidade da situação:

— Eu estou grávida.

Bem, ao menos agora estava explicado o motivo de tanto assombro.

O Uchiha continuava perplexo e sem palavras. Passaram-se mais alguns minutos de completo (e torturante) silêncio, até este ser quebrado pela voz espantada – e ainda assim muito sexy – do moreno.

— Mas... Você tem certeza?

Sakura irritou-se um pouco com a pergunta idiota do namorado. Afinal, ela era uma médica-nin. E não qualquer uma, mas a melhor logo após a Godaime Hokage, tendo sido esta sua mestra. Mesmo assim, tentou controlar seu temperamento e respondeu da forma mais tranqüila possível.

— Sim, Sasuke, eu tenho absoluta certeza.

Bem, qualquer um poderia estranhar a perplexidade do Uchiha. Não era ele que queria reconstruir seu clã? Tudo bem, ainda não eram casados, mas já namoravam há algum tempo, e ele não planejava se casar com ninguém exceto ela.

Mas ele tinha motivos para estar assim.

Bons motivos.

Afinal, eles eram muito novos para serem pais...

Tinham apenas 16 anos.

Não era como se ele não soubesse como aquilo havia acontecido, muito pelo contrário, podia lembrar-se de diversas ocasiões em que essa criança poderia ter sido gerada. Apenas não esperava que aquilo acontecesse com ele ainda tão cedo.

Milhões de pensamentos passaram-se pela cabeça do Uchiha em questões de segundos. Será que ele estaria preparado para ser pai? Será que poderia educar uma criança para que esta não seguisse os mesmos caminhos do irmão... ou até mesmo o próprio? Será que conseguiria fazê-la feliz? Conseguiria protegê-la e amá-la como merecia?

Alguém como ele, que ainda estava aprendendo a amar, poderia ensinar o amor ao seu filho?

Todos estes pensamentos torturavam-no por dentro, fazendo com que sentisse uma enorme vontade de sair correndo, fugindo de seus temores...

...Mas não poderia fazer isso.

Ele era um Uchiha e estes nunca fogem de seus compromissos. Ele tinha que arcar com as conseqüências de seus atos, superar seus temores e seguir em frente... Mas, mais do que isso, ele tinha que protegê-la. Proteger àquela que sempre esteve ao seu lado, que sempre o amou, que sempre o apoiou.

Sakura era sua posse mais preciosa e tinha que preservá-la.

Apesar da fachada de tranqüilidade, sabia que ela era a que devia estar mais apavorada. Afinal, ela é quem sofreria a maior parte das mudanças que a gravidez proporcionava física e espiritualmente. Era ela que sentiria os olhares reprovadores sobre si por onde quer que fosse. Era ela que sentiria as dores do parto.

Além disso, ela ainda teria que dar a notícia aos seus pais, que certamente não iriam ficar muito contentes. Nesse ponto agradecia por não ter pais vivos – _que Kami³__ e seus falecidos pais o perdoem por pensar assim_.

Afastou todos os pensamentos negativos e segurou firmemente as mãos macias da namorada. Não podia perder tempo pensando em coisas ruins, ele tinha que ser forte para poder proteger sua nova família. Sabia já há muito tempo atrás que não poderia recuperar a perdida, mas poderia formar uma nova. E esta ele protegeria com sua vida se fosse necessário.

Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e respirou fundo, abrindo-os em seguida com um novo brilho nestes. Um brilho de determinação.

— Sakura.

A jovem médica-nin fitou aqueles orbes escuros cheios de determinação e se sentiu mais segura. A verdade era que apesar de seu esforço para aparentar tranqüilidade, sentia medo, _muito medo_. Medo de que Sasuke não aceitasse a criança, medo de ser abandonada novamente...

...Dessa vez para sempre.

Mas as palavras que saíram da boca de seu amado não eram as que ela estava _preparada_ para ouvir, e estas fizeram com que toda a barreira de proteção que ela tinha levantado durante as últimas 24 horas, desde o momento que teve a certeza de que estava esperando um filho do Uchiha, se quebrasse em mil pedacinhos, deixando suas emoções transparecerem e lágrimas brotarem em seu rosto angelical.

— Seremos uma família feliz. Eu prometo.

E a abraçou de forma protetora e, ao mesmo tempo, possessiva, depositando um beijo suave em sua testa. E de repente todas as suas dúvidas, todos os seus medos dissiparam-se num piscar de olhos, pois eles tinham um ao outro e isso era tudo o que importava.

Era certo que eles eram muito jovens para serem pais. Era certo que teriam que enfrentar muitos preconceitos e olhares tortos. Era certo que a vida deles mudaria dali em diante... Mas isso não importava, pois eles sabiam no fundo de seus corações que eles tinham sido destinados a ficarem juntos, e a criança que Sakura carregava em seu ventre apenas aceleraria esse processo.

E por mais que tivesse sido gerada em um "acidente", sem planejamento, ela não deixaria de ser o fruto do amor de ambos.

— Sasuke-kun...

A Haruno, após conseguir acalmar-se um pouco, chamou-o com sua voz doce ainda um pouco chorosa.

— Hn? – respondeu, ainda sem se soltar da namorada. Ela levantou o rosto do peito do Uchiha, encontrando seus orbes esmeralda com os ônix dele.

— E-eu estou com medo... O que faremos agora? Como contaremos à todos? Eu não sei se conseguirei ser uma boa mãe e...!

Mas Sasuke a calou colocando um dedo sobre seus lábios, e com um olhar carinhoso e um sorriso – ou algo bem próximo a isso –, sussurrou de forma tranqüila e amorosa:

— Shh... Tudo vai dar certo, nós aprenderemos juntos e seremos felizes, não se preocupe...

Não sabia se era as suas palavras ou o modo como ele a acariciava o rosto, mas aquilo teve um efeito tranqüilizador na médica-nin. Sentia-se mais segura, protegida. E aquilo que antes era um grande problema, parecia agora algo tão insignificante...

Sorriu e sentiu a mão que estava em seu rosto escorregar até seu pescoço, puxando sua face de encontro aos lábios do moreno. Não sabia se era impressão sua, mas sentiu que o beijo dessa vez era muito mais doce, muito mais delicado... como se ele achasse que poderia quebrá-la. Era um beijo tão diferente dos anteriores, pois quando se beijavam Sakura sempre sentia o desejo, a necessidade... Mas este beijo era diferente, demonstrava carinho e, principalmente, amor.

Tão suave como começou, o beijo foi encerrado. Sasuke afastou seu rosto um pouco e apoiou sua testa na de Sakura, saboreando o momento.

A Haruno tinha que admitir que, se fosse para receber aquele tratamento de princesa toda vez que ficasse grávida, adoraria permanecer assim para sempre.

Mas, para o desagrado da futura mamãe, Sasuke a soltou de seu abraço confortável. Afastou-se um pouco e pegou na mão de Sakura, intercalando seus dedos. Sorriu daquela maneira sexy que só ele conseguia e disse:

— Vamos?

A garota de cabelos róseos encarou-o interrogativa, com uma expressão tão inocente que Sasuke teve que se conter para não a agarrá-la ali mesmo.

— Aonde, Sasuke-kun?

— À sua casa. Precisamos combinar com seus pais os detalhes de nosso casamento.

Ela não pôde conter um riso divertido, enquanto sentia-se conduzida em direção à residência Haruno.

— E como você sabe que eles irão nos dar a permissão para nos casarmos? Além disso, nós só temos dezesseis anos e você não está em idade legal para casar.

— Bem, se eles não apoiarem o nosso casamento, então terei que te seqüestrar e fugir da vila... Creio que eles prefeririam ter a filha e o futuro neto por perto, não? E com relação à idade legal, eu já sou independente física e financeiramente deste que completei dezesseis anos, visto que não tenho nenhum outro parente vivo, muito menos um tutor legal. – ele fez uma pequena pausa e sorriu no mesmo tom divertido da namorada. – Não pense que poderá fugir de mim assim tão fácil!

Este último comentário arrancou risadas gostosas provindas da kunoichi de cabelos róseos.

Agora eles tinham certeza que tudo daria certo, afinal, o mais importante era que eles tinham um ao outro e se amavam. E seja qual o problema que aparecesse em seus caminhos, eles superariam juntos. Porque eles eram uma família, e é isso o que uma família faz.

E não importava se eram jovens demais, inexperientes demais. Porque eles estavam destinados um ao outro e eles sabiam que mais cedo ou mais tarde aquilo iria acontecer...

* * *

**Owari.**

* * *

**Minidicionário****:**

** Médica-nin:** São os conhecidos ninjas médicos, que utilizam chakra para curar a maioria dos ferimentos. O nome é a tradução do original "Iryou-nin" (医療忍).

** Godaime Hokage:** Na tradução, "Quinta Hokage". O cargo mais alto da vila de Konoha (Hokage), sendo responsável pelas grandes decisões na vila. A Quinta Hokage (A primeira mulher entre os Hokages) é a Tsunade, discípula do Terceiro Hokage (Sarutobi Asuma), uma dos três lendários Sennins junto a Jiraiya e Orochimaru, e neta do primeiro Hokage (Hashirama Senju).

** Kami:** Significa "Deus" em japonês. Geralmente vem seguido do sufixo "-sama", que indica autoridade e respeito.

** Kunoichi:** É a designação dada a ninjas do sexo feminino. Além do treinamento normal, igual ao recebido pelos homens, as kunoichis eram treinadas na arte da sedução, para extrair informações do inimigo, distraí-los ou até mesmo assassiná-los.

* * *

**Backstage:**

* * *

Mye-chan: Yae, minna-san! O que acharam? Essa foi só uma introdução do que virá pela frente, na verdade a maioria das histórias concentra-se na gravidez da Saku-chan, mas eu achei que para abrir esta coleção deveria escrever sobre quando ela _descobre_ que está grávida e conta para o Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke: Hn.

Mye-chan: Ohh, papai Sasu-kun está aqui… Safadinho, engravidou a Saku-chan com apenas 16 anos… Seu irresponsável! XD

Sasuke: ...Foi _você_ que escreveu a história assim e _eu_ que levo a culpa? ¬¬

Mye-chan: Sim! Huahuahua! XD

Sasuke: … ¬¬

Mye-chan: Mas, falando sério agora, a história foi fofa, mas não façam isso em casa, crianças! _(Nem na rua, é pior ainda!)_ Engravidar tão cedo só irá estragar sua vida. Não estou dizendo que uma criança traga infelicidade, mas devemos pensar direito em nossas ações para não nos arrependermos mais tarde. Colocar uma criança no mundo é uma responsabilidade muito grande! Portanto, usem preservativos!

Sasuke: Você podia usar essa palavra aqui?

Mye-chan: Err... não sei... Bem, foi só um conselho e é pelo bem dos leitores! Mesmo porque há leitores de todas as idades aqui! Ah, e outra coisa que eu queria explicar... No Japão a idade legal para se casar é de 16 anos paras as meninas e 18 anos para os meninos, por isso que a Saku-chan fala para o Sasuke-kun que _ele_ não tem idade legal para se casar.

Sasuke murmura bem baixinho: Humph, como se algo assim fosse me impedir...

Mye-chan: Ohh, eu ouvi isso! Que fofo, papai Sasu-kun! – aperta as bochechas dele.

Sasuke se solta da autora maluca e lança um olhar mortal para ela.

Mye-chan: Nyaa! Mesmo assim você continua fofo, Sasu-kun! Bem, tendo esclarecido as dúvidas, eu encerro por aqui! Kissus e Ja ne!

**Transmissão encerrada!**


	3. Uma difícil missão

**Sweet Nine Months**

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**Gênero****:** Romance (SasuSaku)/Leve Humor/Fluffy/One Shot

**Sinopse:** Se Uchiha Sasuke soubesse que teria que passar por tudo aquilo para reconstruir seu clã, teria se preparado melhor...

**Dedicada à:** Kiyuii-chan (-sama!), minha senpai aqui no FF e a pessoa que me viciou _(mesmo ela não sabendo)_ neste casal, com suas histórias maravilhosas.

* * *

**Título: Uma difícil missão**

* * *

— Sasuke-kun...

Quando Uchiha Sasuke pensou em reconstruir seu clã, ele não imaginava que isso resultaria em uma tarefa tão difícil.

— Sasuke-kun...

Afinal, pelo que ele havia lido em livros e revistas, o ato da reprodução era um dos mais prazerosos do ciclo da vida.

— Sasuke-kun...

E, de fato, ele havia se tornado adicto de _Sakura_. Sua pele cremosa, seus cabelos macios e brilhantes, sua fragrância natural adocicada, seus lábios rosados e embriagantes...

— Sasuke-kun...?

Mas ele não estava preparado para uma coisa...

— ...

...Os sintomas da gravidez.

Virou-se para a esposa notando a falta de sua _(doce, mas por vezes, irritante)_ voz naquele recinto, encontrando-a com os grandes olhos verdes lacrimejantes.

E essa era a pior parte.

As alterações de humor.

Ao longo dos anos, Sakura havia amadurecido e aprendido a ter controle de suas emoções, mas só o simples fato de estar grávida havia feito com que tudo isso fosse por água abaixo.

Agora ela chorava com _(muita!) _facilidade por qualquer motivo, lembrando-o bastante de quando eram mais jovens. Sentiu um pouco _(mas só um pouco)_ de nostalgia.

— O que houve, Sakura? – suspirou cansado.

Okay, ele pode ter a fama de coração de gelo, mas tinha que admitir que era bem carinhoso com ela, principalmente depois que voltara para a vila e a pedira em namoro. Mas paciência tem limite, e já era a quinta vez que ela lhe chamava só naquela noite.

Mas ela parecia alheia ao seu cansaço – após uma longa e chata missão da ANBU¹ – e seguia lhe pedindo coisas e mais coisas...

— Sasuke-kun... Eu quero comer cerejas...

— Então coma, Sakura.

Ela fitou-o com aquele olhar choroso de cão abandonado _(que __ninguém__ resistia) _e respondeu:

— Mas... Não temos mais cerejas em casa...

Teve que se conter ao máximo para não grunhir nervoso, já era a terceira vez que ela pedia algo que não tinha em sua casa. E olha que ele fez questão de que sua casa estivesse bem abastecida com uma variedade enorme de inúmeros tipos de alimentos possíveis, apenas para não ter de dar-se o trabalho de ir buscar depois.

Suspirou cansado outra vez e encarou aqueles orbes esmeralda que tanto adorava.

— Será que não pode deixar isso para amanhã? São duas da madrugada agora, prometo que de manhã eu compro todas as cerejas que você quiser, mas será que não podemos ter uma noite de sono normal?

— Mas, Sasuke-kun... Eu estou com vontade agora... Não consigo deixar de pensar em cerejas... – respondeu manhosa.

O Uchiha sentiu algo dentro de si se remexer ao vê-la assim. Não podia negar que apesar de tudo ela ficava muito linda toda dengosa. Aproximou-se mais de sua esposa e a abraçou, respirando seu aroma tão delicioso.

— É só você pensar em outra coisa.

Sakura fez um bico adorável e infantil, respondendo de modo bem manhoso.

— Eu não consigo pensar em outra coisa, Sasuke-kun...

Ela era tão linda... Ainda mais quando fazia manha. O Uchiha sorriu malicioso e aproximou seus lábios do ouvido dela.

— Deixa que eu te ajudo então...

E sem esperar resposta, começou a beijá-la apaixonada e possessivamente, explorando cada canto daquela boca que tanto estava o provocando – mesmo que inconscientemente. Ela o correspondia da mesma maneira fervorosa, enlaçando o pescoço dele.

O leve gemido que escapou dos lábios da médica-nin² não passou despercebido pelo moreno, fazendo-o se excitar ainda mais. Aproveitou e posicionou-se sobre sua esposa, com o devido cuidado de não esmagar sua pequena barriguinha de dois meses. Enquanto a mão direita apoiava o peso do corpo, a esquerda subia a fina camisola que Sakura vestia. Esta, ao perceber isto, logo encerrou o beijo, afastando-o de si.

— Não, Sasuke-kun. Não estou com vontade. – anunciou, empurrando um perplexo Uchiha para o lado.

Essa era a outra terrível parte da gravidez. Desde que se descobriu a gravidez de Sakura, eles vinham tendo menos interação sexual.

E isso o deixava extremamente frustrado.

Virou-se para o lado oposto de Sakura e tentou dormir, já que ela não parecia disposta a ceder as suas vontades. Após uns cinco minutos de profundo silêncio, sentiu uma mão delicada tocar em seu braço e uma voz doce adentrar seus ouvidos.

— Sasuke-kun...?

Kami-sama³, o que ela queria _agora_?! Depois de tê-lo importunado várias vezes em uma só noite, deixá-lo excitado e depois se recusar a fazer amor com ele, ela ainda tinha a cara-de-pau de pedir mais alguma coisa?!

— Sasuke-kun, está acordado? – chamou novamente, desta vez chacoalhando um pouco o seu braço.

Sentiu seu sangue ferver, mas conteve-se lembrando que ela estava sensível e carregando um filho dele.

— O que é agora, Sakura? – respondeu tentando esconder a irritação em sua voz, sem muito sucesso.

Ela retirou a mão que segurava o braço do marido e permaneceu calada, chamando a atenção do mesmo, que até então se encontrava de costas para si. Ele virou-se para encará-la, encontrando-a com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e tentando conter um soluço.

Começou a se desesperar, um misto de frustração, culpa e raiva o dominava. Abraçou a sensível mamãe, sussurrando palavras doces e tranqüilizantes para esta. Sakura então desatou em prantos e se aninhou no peito do Uchiha, buscando consolo.

Após alguns minutos de muitas lágrimas, Sakura pareceu se acalmar o suficiente para poder proferir palavras coerentes.

— V-você... está b-bravo comigo, não é? E-eu sei que está... – perguntou com a voz quebrada e entre soluços.

Sasuke continuou a acariciar seus sedosos cabelos rosados, enquanto pensava exatamente o que responder. Teria que ser muito cuidadoso com as palavras para não fazê-la chorar ainda mais.

— Não, Sakura... Eu não estou bravo com você. Estou apenas... cansado da missão que o Dobe me deu. – respondeu, torcendo para que aquela resposta fosse convincente. Pelo modo como seus soluços pareceram diminuir e ele não sentir mais as lágrimas de sua esposa sobre seu peito, concluiu que conseguira acalmá-la.

Depois de algum tempo, ela parou de chorar e conseguiu abrir um largo e doce sorriso dedicado a ele.

— Nee, Sasuke-kun... Você é o melhor marido do mundo, sabia?

Sasuke se sentiu hipnotizado por aquele sorriso, como em todas as outras vezes em que ela sorria para ele. Não pôde evitar sorrir também, mas o seu sorriso era mais maroto.

— Eu sei.

Sakura soltou uma gargalhada gostosa e bateu de leve no ombro do capitão da ANBU, fingindo indignação.

— Seu convencido! – Ela abraçou-o mais forte e se aconchegou em seu peito, fazendo seus corpos ficarem mais grudados. Logo, soltou um leve suspiro. – Eu amo você...

Sasuke a acomodou em seus braços e sorriu, um sincero e imperceptível sorriso. Sentiu como ela ia rapidamente mergulhando no mundo dos sonhos e respondeu, sussurrando baixo:

— Eu também te amo, minha adorável irritante...

_.:oOo:._

Acordou no meio da madrugada sentindo um pouco de frio. Olhou o relógio que se encontrava na mesinha ao seu lado e viu que eram umas quatro horas. Percebeu que o frio que sentia não provinha nem de uma janela aberta, nem da falta de cobertas, mas sim da ausência de uma mulher de cabelos rosados que esquentava sua cama todas as noites. Não se preocupou muito, imaginou que ela tivesse ido ao banheiro. Descobriu que esse se tornara um hábito constante na rotina de Sakura durante a gravidez – ir várias vezes ao dia ao banheiro.

Sua preocupação só começou a ficar palpável após quinze minutos de rolagem na cama, tentando pegar no sono sem sucesso, e nenhum sinal de vida de sua adorável _(por vezes odiável)_ esposa.

Levantou-se rapidamente, saindo em busca de Sakura pela casa e não a encontrando em lugar algum.

Aonde ela poderia ter ido àquela hora?!

Sua mente estava frenética, imaginando mil possibilidades, desde uma emergência no hospital de Konoha à seqüestro, seguido de possível morte. Apenas essa idéia o fez entrar em pânico, afinal, ele tinha muitos inimigos e pessoas atrás de sua linhagem sanguínea.

Pegou a primeira peça de roupa que viu pela frente e correu para fora do bairro Uchiha, em busca de sua esposa.

_.:oOo:._

Já havia vasculhado todos os possíveis lugares em que Sakura poderia ter ido, inclusive havia acordado metade da população de Konoha apenas no intuito de encontrá-la. Estava já cogitando a possibilidade de colocar todo o esquadrão ANBU atrás da Senhora Uchiha, quando viu uma silhueta sorridente, de cabeleira rosada, saindo de um mercado 24 horas, carregando uma sacola cheia de... Cerejas? Cantarolava algo despreocupadamente, nem imaginando como ele se sentia naquele momento.

Correu ao seu encontro e a primeira coisa que fez foi abraçá-la forte, esquecendo-se momentaneamente de que ela estava carregando o herdeiro Uchiha e isso poderia machucá-lo.

Sakura piscou algumas vezes, mas logo reconheceu aqueles braços fortes e o perfume masculino. Retribui sorridente o abraço, sem entender muito bem o motivo.

Acalmado seu coração, o Uchiha soltou-se de seu agarre e olhou fixamente para os orbes verde-esmeralda da mulher a sua frente, franzindo o cenho em seguida.

— Sakura, o que veio fazer aqui á essa hora?

A jovem senhora Uchiha, que mantinha uma feição curiosa, alargou o sorriso e levantou a sacola que carregava, mostrando-a cheia de cerejas.

— Vim comprar cerejas! – ela abaixou novamente a sacola, continuando a narrar sua _saga_. – Você não sabe como está difícil de encontrá-las nesta vila. Já estava pensando que teria que ir até a vila vizinha...

O rapaz continuou a encará-la perplexo, sentindo-se um pouco culpado.

— Você estava com tanta vontade assim de comer cerejas? – Ela apenas afirmou com um aceno de cabeça, pegando uma pequena fruta da sacola e colocando-a na boca. – Então por que não me acordou?

Sakura sorriu-lhe de maneira doce e respondeu sem graça:

— Ah, eu pensei em te chamar, mas... Você parecia tão cansado e dormia tão tranqüilamente que eu fiquei com dó de te acordar...

O Uchiha encarou-a abobado por alguns segundos, para logo depois abraçá-la novamente, afundando seu rosto no pescoço dela.

— Sakura, me prometa duas coisas. – disse contra a pele cheirosa e convidativa de seu pescoço.

— O que, Sasuke-kun?

— Me prometa que nunca mais irá sair sozinha por aí sem me avisar. Você não sabe o quão preocupado você me deixou. E... – ele levantou seu rosto e encarou seus olhos novamente. – Da próxima vez que precisar de algo, não hesite em me pedir. Eu irei até o outro lado do mundo se necessário para buscar o que você quiser. – pronunciou de forma firme, mostrando o quão sério ele estava sendo.

Sakura compreendeu e sorriu contente, depositando um beijo suave em seus lábios.

— Okay. Eu prometo, Sasuke-kun... – e voltou-o a beijar, dessa vez de forma mais apaixonada, tentando transmitir todo seu amor e gratidão.

Agora Sasuke sabia que restaurar o clã Uchiha, ou melhor, formar uma família era uma tarefa difícil. Sabia que era cansativo e cheio de frustrações.

Mas também sabia que tudo aquilo, cada momento da gestação, valia a pena... Porque logo o mundo receberia mais um integrante do clã Uchiha, logo sua vida ganharia uma motivação a mais para existir...

Logo sua felicidade se duplicaria.

* * *

**Owari.**

* * *

**Minidicionário:**

¹ **ANBU (****暗部****):** É uma sigla que significa, literalmente, "Lado Negro". O nome completo dessa organização é, na verdade, "Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai" (暗殺戦術特殊部隊 - Esquadrão Especial de Assassinato e Tática), e eles são os ninjas de elite que servem diretamente ao líder da vila – ou seja, a ANBU é subordinada apenas ao Kage, e são responsáveis por cumprir as ordens de assassinato, proteção de seu líder e missões que não admitem falhas.

²** Médica-nin:** São os conhecidos ninjas médicos, que utilizam chakra para curar a maioria dos ferimentos. O nome é a tradução do original "Iryou-nin" (医療忍).

³ **Kami-sama:** "Kami" significa Deus e "-sama" é um pronome de tratamento que designa autoridade e respeito.

** Dobe:** A tradução eu não sei ao certo _(pois no meu curso de japonês não me ensinavam essas coisas)_, mas pelo que pude entender pelo mangá era algo como "o último" (com significado negativo), ou "perdedor". E é como o Sasuke chama "carinhosamente" o Naruto.

* * *

**Backstage:**

* * *

Mye-chan: Hohohohoho! Eu disse que ainda faria o Sasuke-kun sofrer… – sorriso medonho. – Prepare-se, Sasuke-kun, este foi só o começo... XD

Sasuke pensando: _"Às vezes ela me dá medo..."_ u.ù

Mye-chan: MAS, como eu sou muito legal e boazinha, eu também te darei momentos fofos e cheios de açúcar! XD

No fundo apenas observa-se a uma Sakura comendo cerejas toda contente – parecia totalmente alheia a tudo à sua volta.

Mye-chan: Então, que tal me contar o que acharam da fic? Eu adoraria receber as suas opiniões, meus queridos leitores! ;D

Sasuke aproxima-se da garota que comia cerejas tranqüilamente, com um sorriso maroto em sua face.

Mye-chan: Eu adorei fazer esta One Shot, principalmente porque eu AMO torturar o Sasuke-kun... Huhuhuhu... XD

Sasuke toma a sacola de cerejas que Sakura carregava e joga-a para longe, fazendo a atenção da Haruno se voltar para ele, com uma expressão que mesclava incredulidade e raiva.

Mye-chan (ainda alheia ao que acontecia ao fundo): E eu sei que vocês no fundo também adoram vê-lo sendo torturado assim... Muahuahuahua...!

O Uchiha então agarra a médica-nin pela cintura, colando seus corpos e beijando-a apaixonadamente. A garota cora bruscamente, mas logo corresponde ao beijo com a mesma intensidade.

Mye-chan: ...Muahuahuahua...! – a autora então houve barulhos estranhos vindo do fundo da sala, fazendo-a finalmente perceber o que estava acontecendo ali. – Hei! Vocês dois! Podem já parando com isso, estamos em horário nobre! ò.Ó

Os dois continuaram com seus _amassos_, ignorando completamente a autora.

Mye-chan: Pelo menos vão para um quarto, eu não sou obrigada a ficar olhando isso! Mas antes peça reviews para os leitores, Sasuke-kun! u.ú

Nesse momento os dois pombinhos somem em uma nuvem de fumaça.

Mye-chan: Hei, não me deixem falando sozinha! E as reviews?! – percebe um pedaço de papel dobrado no local onde antes estava o casal e aproxima-se, desdobrando-o e lendo em voz alta. – _"Reviews. Ass. Uchiha Sasuke."_ Maldito! Pelo menos peça direito, seu desgraçado! Ò.ó

A autora continua xingando de todas as formas possíveis o jovem vingador, esquecendo-se de que estava falando aquilo em rede nacional. Nisso então aparece uma tímida Hyuuga na frente das câmeras, pronunciando-se com sua doce voz.

Hinata: B-bem... – cora com a atenção de todos sobre si. – C-como a Mye-chan não se encontra em c-condições de continuar, vou encerrar aqui por e-ela. M-mandem reviews, por f-favor. – sorri timidamente. – A-até a próxima!

**Transmissão encerrada!**


	4. Just be quiet!

**Sweet Nine Months**

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**Gênero****:** Romance (SasuSaku)/Fluffy/One Shot

**Sinopse:** E tudo o que ele queria era ter um momento de sossego ao lado da sua adorável irritante...

**Dedicada à:** Smile Angel! Acho que deveria ter feito algo mais de comédia pra você, já você gosta de histórias assim, mas espero que esta lhe agrade também!

* * *

**Título: Just be quiet!**

* * *

Estavam descansando ali naquela clareira depois de haverem concluído com êxito uma missão que já durava mais de três dias. Resolveram parar a viagem de volta à vila para um descanso. Não estavam tão cansados, mas _ela_ precisava desse repouso.

Ou pelo menos era isso o que _ele_ acreditava.

É claro que, teimosa como ela era, havia negado firmemente, afirmando estar em ótimas condições. Mas não poderia deixar que nada ocorresse à sua boneca de porcelana. Pode parecer estranho vindo dele, mas era assim que ele se referia a ela para si mesmo: como uma boneca delicada e frágil, que qualquer mínimo descuido poderia quebrá-la. Mas isso era apenas a imagem que ele, Uchiha Sasuke, fazia dela. Alguém que não _precisava_ ser protegida, com certeza, ainda mais sendo discípula de Tsunade, mas que deveria ser protegida.

Haruno Sakura havia se tornado uma kunoichi (1) forte e respeitada, dentro e fora do País do Fogo, devido à sua força como guerreira ninja e suas avançadas habilidades médicas. Mas mesmo uma pessoa tão forte não poderia se expor tanto nas condições em que se encontrava...

Abriu os olhos lentamente.

Tinha que admitir que aquela paz era muito reconfortante. Olhou ao seu redor e notou que a garota que atormentava seus sonhos e pensamentos não se encontrava mais ali.

"_Kuso (__2)__, onde será que ela se foi?!"_, se perguntava um irritado Uchiha. Suspirou e resolveu sair à sua procura.

Um pouco afastado dali, avistou Kakashi recostado sobre um galho de uma árvore, lendo seu precioso Icha Icha Paradise. Às vezes ele se perguntava se o antigo sensei (3) não se cansava de ler e reler aquele livrinho pornográfico... Mas a resposta era óbvia: claro que não. Pensou em perguntá-lo sobre Sakura, porém nem precisou formular a questão, pois, um pouco mais à frente, reconheceu a voz escandalosa de Naruto.

— Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan! Olhe! Esse peixe tem a mesma cara emburrada do Teme (4)! Huahuahua!

— Naruto, pare de se debater tanto! Você está me molhando toda! – ralhou brincando a Haruno, rindo junto com o loirinho, achando a situação toda divertida. Ela se encontrava sentada em uma rocha com os pés descalços dentro da água, observando seu amigo se matando para pegar um peixe.

Por algum tempo, Sasuke ficou apenas a admirar aquela bela paisagem. Não havia como algum homem não notar: Sakura era uma bela garota, melhor dizendo, uma bela mulher com seus 20 anos bem desenvolvidos, um corpo que qualquer um se mataria para possuir _(nos dois sentidos possíveis),_ lindos olhos esmeralda e cabelos de um raríssimo tom rosado que atingiam a altura de seus ombros. Além disso, possuía um sorriso tão encantador que até mesmo ele se sentia tentado a sorrir em resposta.

Acordado de seu transe pelas altas gargalhadas de Naruto _("Huahuahau! Este aqui tem a cara entediada do Kakashi-sensei!")_, o jovem Uchiha aproximou-se rapidamente dos companheiros, chamando a atenção dos mesmos para si.

— Sakura, o que está fazendo aqui? Deveria estar descansando. – declarou com sua voz firme e sexy.

— Mas, Sasuke-kun... Eu estou bem! – respondeu de forma doce.

— Quer dizer, você _acha_ que está bem. Você precisa descansar, não pode se esforçar tanto nas suas atuais condições.

— Mas... – ia retrucar, porém foi logo impedida.

— Sakura, não teime comigo, okay? – repreendeu Sasuke em um tom suave e, mesmo assim, comandante.

A Haruno permaneceu pensativa por alguns segundos, mas deu-se por derrotada e soltou um leve suspiro.

— Está bem... – concordou, afinal sabia que seu namorado estava irredutível. Era sempre a mesma história: para qualquer outro assunto, Sakura conseguia fazer com que ele cedesse aos seus caprichos, mas quando se tratava de sua saúde, Sasuke era tão firme quanto um rochedo.

Calmamente a jovem retirou-se do leito do rio com a ajuda do moreno, sendo conduzida por este até o local de outrora. Em silêncio, os dois remanescentes apenas observavam o casal sumir dentro da floresta.

— Credo... Se esse Teme é assim agora, imagine quando a criança nascer... Ele age como se a Sakura-chan estivesse doente, e não grávida.

Kakashi apenas soltou um leve riso e voltou sua atenção ao seu livro preferido.

— Quando você for pai entenderá, Naruto.

_.:oOo:._

Em outro lugar, um pouco afastado dali, Sakura encontrava-se recostada sobre uma árvore, os pés esticados e ainda levemente úmidos, com Sasuke sentado ao seu lado. Parecia distraída, cantarolando algo baixo e com o olhar distante. Sasuke, que até então permanecia calado apenas "brincando" com sua kunai (5), resolveu quebrar aquele silêncio.

— Você deveria estar descansando.

A Haruno sequer piscou, respondendo calmamente:

— Eu estou descansando, Sasuke-kun.

— Você sabe o que eu quis dizer. – suspirou cansado. – Sakura, eu só estou tentando cuidar de vocês.

— Eu sei, Sasuke-kun. Mas acho que você está se preocupando demais. – ela fitou seu próprio ventre e acariciou-o. – Eu estou grávida, mas não sou de cristal, sabia?

Antes que o Uchiha pudesse protestar, acrescentou:

— Além disso, ele tem apenas seis semanas, não há motivo para se preocupar.

Bem, talvez ele estivesse mesmo se preocupando demais, mas não queria arriscar que algo acontecesse ao seu filho, seu primeiro filho. Aquela criança era a conexão que Sasuke tanto desejava desde a morte de seus pais: uma família.

E desta vez, ele faria de tudo para protegê-la, para que nada acontecesse com seus entes queridos. Ensinaria a seu filho a ser um bom shinobi (6), passando-lhe todas as técnicas do clã e todos os ensinamentos de companheirismo e união que aprendera com o time 7. Seria atencioso, não cometeria os mesmos erros que seu pai cometera com ele. Mas, o principal: eles seriam felizes, juntos. Pois se há uma coisa que aprendera com Naruto e Sakura, é que a felicidade se encontrava nas coisas mais singelas da vida.

Alguns breves instantes de silêncio se instalaram naquele local. Sasuke se encontrava irritado, pensativo, não sabia como convencê-la; às vezes Sakura conseguia ser mais teimosa que ele próprio! Em primeiro lugar, ele nem queria que ela tivesse vindo naquela missão! Mas aquela irritante tinha que ser teimosa, e ainda ter influência sobre a Hokage (7)... E o que aquela velha estava pensando permitindo que Sakura os acompanhasse, afinal? Tudo bem que a missão em si era muito simples, quase sem riscos, e eles não tiveram nenhuma complicação, mas... Ele não estava sendo paranóico! Era apenas... cuidadoso.

A Haruno, por sua vez, permanecia sentada, mergulhada em pensamentos sobre "sabe-se lá o quê". A verdade era que estava entediada. De repente, como se uma luz iluminasse seus pensamentos, um sorriso maroto surgiu no rosto da médica-nin (8), este não sendo notado pelo moreno ao seu lado. Em um movimento rápido, a jovem postou-se de pé sobre o galho de uma árvore próxima, chamando a atenção do Uchiha para si.

— Sakura, o que...? – antes que ele terminasse a pergunta, ela o interrompeu.

— Como essa discussão não irá dar em nada, então... Que tal se fizéssemos uma aposta? – Sasuke apenas a fitava com uma sobrancelha arqueada. – Se você ganhar, eu farei tudo o que me pedir sem contestar nada. Mas, se eu ganhar, você terá que me deixar fazer tudo o que quiser sem reclamar. Combinado?

— Seria melhor se, ao invés de perder seu tempo e energia com essa brincadeira, você simplesmente obedecesse quietinha ao que eu digo. – declarou sorrindo de modo superior. É, bem que estava demorando ao arrogante Uchiha aparecer.

Sakura não gostou muito desse comentário, mas procurou não se aborrecer e manter sua pose. Afinal, aquilo tudo estava ficando muito cansativo.

— E então? – perguntou, percebendo a face inexpressiva que o moreno adotara. Ele não parecia muito disposto a aceitar o desafio.

Teria que apelar.

— Ou será que o _grande_ Uchiha Sasuke está com medo de perder uma aposta boba para uma frágil mulher grávida? – sorriu de modo malicioso e provocativo.

Ao escutar isso, seus sensores Uchiha pareceram logo apitar, fazendo-o se esquecer completamente de todo o resto. Era o seu orgulho que estava em risco e, para um Uchiha, a honra e o orgulho eram quase tão importantes quanto a própria vida. Fitou-a desafiante e sorriu à altura.

— Claro que não. E qual a aposta?

Sakura sorriu por dentro pela reação do moreno. Às vezes Sasuke era tão fácil de se manipular...

— O primeiro a pegar a bandana do outro vence.

— Combinado.

Sakura sorriu satisfeita e logo anunciou:

— Começamos no três. – respirou fundo sem tirar os olhos de seu oponente. – Três!

Ao soar do início do jogo, Sasuke utilizou sua super velocidade e postou-se no mesmo galho em que a Haruno estava, encontrando apenas um rastro de flores de cerejeira.

Talvez fosse mais difícil do que ele imaginava.

_.:oOo:._

Havia se passado já algum tempo desde o início daquela _brincadeira_, e Sasuke tinha que admitir que ter Sakura como oponente era mais difícil do que imaginara. Além de sua força bruta, a Haruno contava com alguns bons truques de Genjutsu (9) e Ninjutsu (10). Sem contar o Taijutsu (11), que havia melhorado muito.

Sasuke também não era um adversário fácil, mas ele tinha um ponto fraco: a própria Sakura. Afinal, por mais ágil, forte e habilidoso que fosse, ele tinha receio de acabar ferindo a ela e, também, ao bebê que carregava em seu ventre.

Estava descansando um pouco enquanto tentava arquitetar algum plano para encurralar a médica-nin. Precisava de algo que a rendesse, mas sem causar nenhum dano físico a ela. Foi então que algo se estalou em sua mente.

Como não pensara naquilo antes?

Saiu de seu esconderijo em busca de sua "presa" com um sorriso maroto no rosto. Aquela aposta já estava ganha.

_.:oOo:._

Em outra parte da floresta, Sakura se encontrava sentada sobre um galho de árvore, com os pés balançando. Já havia algum tempo que ela não percebera nenhum movimento por parte do Uchiha.

Será que havia desistido?

Não, claro que não. Ela conhecia bem o Uchiha, e este nunca desistiria de algo assim tão fácil, principalmente se o que estava em jogo era o seu orgulho Uchiha. Por mais que ele tivesse amadurecido, o seu lado orgulhoso continuava intacto; era algo que vinha do sangue.

Sentiu um leve arrepio e voltou sua atenção para o céu. Não havia percebido quando o tempo começara a se fechar. Até alguns momentos atrás estava um lindo dia ensolarado...

Talvez fosse melhor dar aquela brincadeira por encerrada e encontrar seus outros companheiros – seria melhor que procurassem um abrigo. Não tinha medo da chuva, na verdade seu receio era outro...

Levantou-se e, como a confirmar seus temores, um raio perfurou violentamente os céus, seguido de um forte estrondo. Sakura encolheu-se imediatamente, cerrando seus olhos com força e abraçando o próprio corpo, em um gesto infantil, como se estivesse a se proteger de algo.

— Como pode uma kunoichi treinada pela própria Hokage ter medo de um simples fenômeno da natureza? – sorria de forma marota a figura parada à sua frente.

A Haruno logo reconheceu aquela voz varonil e correu para seus braços. Era verdade, apenas o Uchiha sabia de seu maior segredo: Sakura tinha medo de raios e trovões. Ninguém nunca percebera, pois a garota sabia disfarçar muito bem, afinal, ela era uma kunoichi e esconder suas emoções fazia parte do treinamento. Além disso, foram poucas as ocasiões em que enfrentara uma tempestade turbulenta na companhia de seus amigos. Mas esse pequeno fator não escapara aos olhos atentos do Uchiha.

Sakura agarrava-se forte ao moreno e afundava o rosto em seu peito. Percebera que ela também tremia um pouco. Sasuke ficou impressionado com esse gesto, pois ela nunca havia reagido de tal forma antes. Talvez a gravidez estivesse deixando-a um pouco mais sensível.

Sentiu-se culpado por ser ele o causador de tal comportamento. Abraçou a garota de forma protetora e carinhosa, tentando acalmá-la um pouco.

A médica-nin permaneceu daquela forma por algum tempo, sem notar o que ocorria à sua volta. Quando conseguiu acalmar-se o suficiente, percebeu que a tempestade que ameaçava cair havia desaparecido completamente, dando espaço para o céu bonito e ensolarado de antes.

Piscou algumas vezes e voltou sua atenção ao rosto do Uchiha, ao qual ainda encontrava-se abraçada. Um sorriso miúdo presente em seus lábios.

— Gomem (12)...

Demorou alguns segundos para que ela juntasse todos os fatos e a informação chegasse ao seu cérebro, mas logo sentiu um grande calor emergir de dentro de seu corpo e a raiva tomar conta de si.

— Foi você! Como pôde fazer isso?! Isso foi golpe sujo, Uchiha!

Empurrou o Uchiha bruscamente na intenção de livrar-se de seus braços, mas este continuou a segurá-la pela cintura, abraçando-a de forma possessiva.

— Me solta, bastardo! – Percebendo que este não a obedecia, começou a se debater.

— Calma, Sakura! Assim nós dois iremos cair!

Mas era tarde demais, os dois perderam o equilíbrio e estavam indo de encontro ao chão. Sasuke, com seus reflexos ágeis, girou o corpo de forma a posicionar-se embaixo da kunoichi, amortecendo sua queda.

A Haruno abrira os olhos devagar ao sentir algo macio e quente embaixo de si. Percebeu que o moreno havia absorvido sua queda e rapidamente saiu de cima deste, sentando-se ao seu lado.

— Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun, você está bem?

Sentiu o desespero tomar conta de si ao receber nenhuma reação do Uchiha. Lágrimas nublaram sua visão e um nó formou-se em sua garganta.

— Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun, por favor, fale comigo! Por favor! Me desculpe, a culpa é toda minha, me desculpe! – as lágrimas escorriam livremente agora, encharcando seu rosto delicado. – Por favor, não me deixe sozinha, eu prometo fazer o que você quiser, mas não me abandone!

Sentia-se perdida. O medo de perdê-lo fazia com que todos os seus pensamentos racionais fugissem, esquecendo-se completamente de que ela era uma médica-nin e devia agir como tal prestando os devidos cuidados ao seu companheiro ferido. Ele provavelmente batera a cabeça e estava inconsciente, poderia até ter entrado em coma...

Soltou uma leve exclamação ao sentir uma mão puxar sua cabeça de encontro a um peito bem formado.

— Você fala demais.

O alívio e a felicidade invadiram-lhe ao escutar aquela voz tão conhecida e sexy do namorado. Finalmente seus instintos médicos apitaram e ela foi logo verificando possíveis ferimentos ou danos cerebrais no moreno.

— Você está bem?! Sente dor em algum lugar?!

Que pergunta estúpida. Como se cair de uma altura de mais de três metros em solo duro não fosse doer... Mas Sasuke ignorou esses pensamentos e suspirou.

— Sakura.

— Gomem, e-eu... A culpa foi minha... eu deveria ter tomado mais cuidado e te ouvido... – continuou se desculpando enquanto curava os ferimentos do Uchiha.

— Sakura.

— ...Se eu não tivesse sido tão idiota, você nunca teria se machucado...

— Sakura.

— ...Por causa da minha estupidez eu quase te perdi...

— ...

— ...E se isso acontecesse eu nunca iria me perdoar e–

Sasuke, cansado de todo o falatório da garota de cabelos róseos, puxou-a colocando uma mão atrás de seu pescoço e juntando seus lábios, calando-a efetivamente. Demorou alguns segundos para o choque passar, mas logo a Haruno estava correspondendo da mesma forma calorosa e apaixonada. Ficaram assim por algum tempo, esquecendo-se de tudo a sua volta.

Separaram-se apenas quando sentiram a necessidade de ar em seus pulmões, permanecendo a uma distância mínima dos lábios um do outro. Olhos fechados e respiração ofegante.

O Uchiha abriu seus orbes negros e sorriu maroto.

— Irritante.

Sakura reagiu imediatamente ao ouvir aquela palavra, abrindo os olhos e fitando curiosa aquele sorriso.

— Você é a coisinha mais irritante da minha vida...

Estava preste a protestar quando Sasuke calou-a com outro beijo – este mais doce e delicado. Sentiu todos os sentimentos que o Uchiha queria transmitir: carinho, felicidade, gratidão e, principalmente, amor. Muito amor.

Separaram-se lentamente e desta vez o rapaz levou seus lábios ao ouvido da médica-nin, sussurrando com sua voz sexy:

— ...Mas que eu não trocaria por nada neste mundo.

A Haruno, corada, sorriu carinhosa e se aninhou no peito do moreno, abraçando-o forte. Permaneceram assim, em silêncio, aproveitando a sensação de estar nos braços do ser amado por algum tempo, mas que logo foi cortado pela doce voz da garota.

— Nee, Sasuke-kun...

— Hn? – respondeu distraidamente, acariciando a cabeleira rosada da kunoichi.

— Não pense que com isso você tenha ganhado a aposta, viu? Eu só estou dando uma trégua para você!

Sasuke soltou um suspiro cansado.

— Sakura... Apenas... Fique quietinha, okay?

A garota levantou sua cabeça do peito do rapaz pronta para replicar, mas calou-se de imediato ao ver a expressão irritada do moreno. Acomodou-se novamente em seus braços e sussurrou, sentindo-se repentinamente muito sonolenta:

— Okay...

Em poucos minutos já se encontrava adormecida pacificamente. Sasuke continuava a acariciar-lhe a face delicadamente, sorrindo satisfeito.

Pelo menos agora teria um pouco de paz.

* * *

**Owari.**

* * *

**Minidicionário:**

**(1)**** Kunoichi:** É a designação dada a ninjas do sexo feminino. Além do treinamento normal, igual ao recebido pelos homens, as kunoichis eram treinadas na arte da sedução, para extrair informações do inimigo, distraí-los ou até mesmo assassiná-los.

**(2)**** Kuso:** "Merda", "Droga".

**(3)**** Sensei:** "Professor", "Mentor", "Mestre".

**(4)**** Teme:** A tradução ao certo eu não tenho certeza _(pois no meu curso de japonês não me ensinavam essas coisas)_, mas é um xingamento, que significa algo como "bastardo" ou "maldito". E é o apelido "carinhoso" que o Naruto deu ao Sasuke-kun.

**(5)**** Kunai:** Normalmente utilizada como um projétil, podendo também funcionar como um tipo de faca. Tem um papel mais de auxílio do que ofensivo; usada para distrair ou atrapalhar o inimigo.

**(6)**** Shinobi:** Sinônimo de ninja.

**(7)**** Hokage (****火影****):** O cargo mais alto na vila ninja, o governante; neste caso especificamente no País do Fogo (Ho - Fogo / Kage - Sombra).

**(8)**** Médica-nin:** São os conhecidos ninjas médicos, que utilizam chakra para curar a maioria dos ferimentos. O nome é a tradução do original "Iryou-nin" (医療忍).

**(9)**** Genjutsu:** Manipula chakra para atingir o sistema nervoso do adversário, confundindo e enganando os cinco sentidos (paladar, olfato, visão, audição e tato) para criar ilusões.

**(10)**** Ninjutsu:** Trata-se de qualquer técnica que use manipulação de chakra para ser realizada, e é a mais tradicional das artes ninja.

**(11)**** Taijutsu:** São técnicas que envolvem o uso de artes marciais (com estilos de luta específicos ou livres), e também qualquer tipo de aprimoramento das habilidades naturais do shinobi.

**(12)**** Gomem:** "Desculpa", "Desculpe-me". "Gomennasai" é a forma mais culta da palavra.

* * *

**Backstage:**

* * *

Mye-chan: Yae, amores! O que acharam? XD

Sasuke: Acho que você é uma louca desvairada. u.u

Mye-chan: Hei! Pode me chamar de louca, mas não de desvairada! Além disso, eu não pedi a sua opinião! ò.Ó

Sasuke: ...Idiota, louca e desvairada é praticamente a mesma coisa... ¬¬

Mye-chan: É, mas eu não gosto dessa palavra! XP

Sasuke em pensamentos: _"Doida..."_ u.ù

Mye-chan: Enfim, deixando o assunto de loucos de lado, queria saber o que meus leitores acharam da fic! Bem, vou confessar algo... Ela está meio estranha e não está muito centrada no tema de gravidez porque ela era uma história solta que eu tinha jogado por aí e que nunca havia terminado... Aí eu encontrei quando procurava algo pra escrever e resolvi adaptá-la para a coleção... Espero que não tenha ficado tão ruim assim... XD

Sasuke já ia abrir a boca para soltar um de seus comentários maldosos contra a autora, quando esta lhe lança um olhar maligno que dizia claramente: _"Abra a boca pra soltar __um__ pio e você estará morto."_ Apesar de não temer o olhar da autora (era o que ele se dizia), resolveu não arriscar.

Mye-chan virando-se com um sorriso enorme para o público: Bem, por hoje eu encerro por aqui, pois estou um pouco sonolenta e minha cabeça não está pensando direito... -.-

Sasuke em pensamentos: _"Mas sua cabeça __nunca__ pensa direito..."_ u.ù

Mye-chan vira-se com um olhar desconfiado para o Uchiha: Por que será que tenho a impressão de que você está me caluniando em pensamentos? ¬¬

Sasuke: Acho que é só impressão sua... n.n – _"Tenho que tomar cuidado, acho que ela está desenvolvendo poderes psíquicos..."_ o.o

Mye-chan: Hum... Okay, vou fingir que acredito, mas só porque estou cansada agora... -.- Mas eu estou de olho em você! Ò.ó

Sasuke: Sim, senhorita! – batendo continência.

Mye-chan: Então nos vemos na próxima! Kissus e bye-bye! n.n

**Transmissão ****encerrada****!**


	5. Overprotection

**Sweet Nine Months**

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**Gênero:** Romance (SasuSaku)/One Shot

**Sinopse:** Á cada passo, imagens de seu passado sombrio o acompanhavam... E o que encontrou atrás daquela porta fez seu coração falhar uma batida.

**Dedicada à:** maki chan, muito obrigada por sempre acompanhar e apoiar minhas fics! Como nunca tive a oportunidade de agradecer antes, dedico esta história de todo o coração e com toda a minha gratidão! Arigatou!

* * *

**Título: ****Overprotection**

* * *

_Estava cansado._

Acabara de retornar de uma exaustiva missão da ANBU (1) que deveria durar apenas uma semana, porém, devido a certos imprevistos, acabara se estendendo a duas.

_Estava aborrecido._

Desde o princípio, Uchiha Sasuke não estava disposto a sair da vila por tanto tempo, afinal, sua querida esposa estava grávida e preste a dar à luz ao seu primogênito.

E não gostaria de perder isso por nada neste mundo.

Sakura havia lhe garantido que ainda faltavam umas quatro semanas para o nascimento da criança, e isso lhe trouxe um pouco de alívio. Mas ainda assim não gostava de se ausentar de seu lado por muito tempo.

Contrariando ao que todos imaginavam, Sasuke não era um coração de gelo. Ele se importava com sua família, e muito. Era muito doce e superprotetor com Sakura, nunca deixando que se esforçasse ou faltasse algo a ela.

Ele a amava, e todos sabiam disso.

Sabiam também que se alguém ousasse feri-la ou ofendê-la, este não viveria por muito tempo.

_Estava com saudades._

Desde que retornara à vila, há alguns anos atrás, nunca passara tanto tempo assim longe de Sakura. E olhe que foram apenas duas semanas.

Sentia a necessidade de sempre estar por perto, de sentir seu cheiro de flores frescas, de tocar sua pele de pêssego, de afagar aqueles cabelos sedosos... E ficava extremamente irritado quando não provava daqueles lábios de mel pelo menos uma vez ao dia.

Imaginem como deveria estar seu humor agora...

_Estava ferido._

Infelizmente, a missão resultou um pouco mais complicada do que aparentava e o Uchiha acabou por se ferir ao proteger seu companheiro. Mas apesar do esquadrão sempre ser acompanhado por uma ninja médica, Sasuke se recusava a ser tratado por outra mulher que não fosse a sua rosada. Somente Sakura podia tocá-lo, era a regra que ele se auto-impôs.

Para sua sorte o ferimento não era grave.

_Estava preocupado._

Não sabia direito o porquê, mas estava com um mau pressentimento. Sabia que Konoha era um lugar seguro, principalmente após a morte de Orochimaru e o fim da Akatsuki. Além disso, havia muitos amigos que ao menor sinal de perigo estariam correndo em ajuda de sua esposa. Mesmo assim, aquele mau presságio não parava de lhe atormentar.

Esperava que fosse apenas paranóia sua por ficar tanto tempo longe de Sakura.

Sentiu-se mais aliviado ao ser despachado do escritório da Hokage (2) após entregar o relatório da missão. Ao menos, a Godaime (3) parecia tranqüila e alheia a qualquer problema dentro da vila.

Provavelmente era apenas imaginação sua.

Dispensou seu esquadrão e correu á toda velocidade em direção ao bairro Uchiha, onde se encontrava a sua residência e onde a sua doce Sakura o estaria esperando de braços abertos.

_.:oOo:._

Adentrou a área que separava o bairro dos Uchihas dos demais e logo sentiu um aperto no peito. Aquele lugar sempre o deixava enojado e tonto em momentos de angústia, mas Sakura conseguia fazê-lo esquecer-se do passado triste daquelas ruas quando estava ao seu lado.

Ainda podia sentir o cheiro de sangue, mesmo tendo se passado tantos anos da tragédia. Sua mente gravava muito bem os odores, as imagens de corpos por todos os lados, o sangue esparramado pelo chão...

Balançou a cabeça, tentando esquecer-se do passado e concentrar-se em seu futuro. A alguns metros dali se encontrava a mulher de sua vida esperando com um sorriso acolhedor, junto ao seu ainda não nascido herdeiro.

Sorriu com o pensamento de como seria seu filho. Teria ele as características físicas do pai e a personalidade da mãe? Ou seria o contrário? Talvez uma mistura dos dois. As possibilidades eram inúmeras e quase não conseguia esconder sua excitação. Mas em pouco tempo descobriria. Seja como fosse, ele amaria aquela criança como ele já amava a mãe dela.

Aproximava-se da entrada da mansão Uchiha, aquela em que havia nascido e passado boa parte de sua infância. Sentiu novamente um cheiro metálico de sangue.

E desta vez tinha certeza que não era imaginação sua.

Abriu a porta violentamente para deparar-se com um corpo ensangüentado em seu hall de entrada. A silhueta e os longos cabelos denunciavam sua figura: era uma mulher. Uma kunoichi (4).

Demorou alguns segundos para registrar que aquela não era a sua esposa, o que lhe trouxe um pouco de alívio. Mas não muito.

Passou pelo corpo jazido pelo chão e correu até o cômodo mais próximo: a sala de visitas. Esta se encontrava totalmente desarrumada, sinais de batalha evidentes em todos os lados. Kunais (5), shurikens (6), móveis quebrados e sangue.

Muito sangue.

Havia acontecido uma batalha ali dentro, isto estava confirmado. Mas onde estaria sua esposa? O silêncio mórbido daquele local o corroia por dentro... Será que ela estava bem? Será que ela estava... viva?

Preferiu não pensar no pior, mas era quase inevitável. Imagens de um passado sombrio voltavam a sua mente e o desespero apenas aumentava.

Não, ela não poderia estar morta. Não poderia.

Não saberia o que fazer sem ela. Não saberia se conseguiria viver sem ela.

Provavelmente não.

Morreria no mesmo momento que suas suspeitas se confirmassem.

Forçou seu corpo a reagir e deu alguns passos em direção à cozinha, onde o rastro de sangue lhe apontava. Sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida ao encontrar outro corpo no chão do aposento, mergulhado em uma enorme poça de sangue.

Mas não era sua esposa.

A figura desta vez era de um homem. Jazia jogado ao chão, não sabia se inconsciente ou morto. Provavelmente o último.

Mas não via nenhum sinal de Sakura. Não via nada rosa, apenas vermelho.

Vermelho-sangue.

Sua mente estava alucinada, seu coração batia freneticamente quase saltando de seu peito, seu corpo tremia – se de medo ou de ódio ele nunca saberia.

Estava perdendo o controle. Iria entrar em modo assassino/vingador à procura dos responsáveis. Ou dos comandantes do assassinato.

Foi quando ouviu algo.

Um som, baixo, parecia um choro, um soluço. Correu em direção à origem do som, encontrando ali algo inesperado.

Sakura encontrava-se ali, escondida pelo balcão da cozinha, sentada no frio chão de pisos brancos. Chorava baixinho escondendo seu rosto entre as mãos.

Sentiu um grande alívio apoderar-se de seu corpo, e correu ao seu lado, abraçando-a protetoramente.

— Sakura! Você está bem?!

A senhora Uchiha, ao sentir os fortes braços de seu marido em volta de si, agarrou-se na camisa deste, afundando seu rosto no peito do rapaz e deixando as lágrimas rolarem livremente.

— Sasuke-kun...!

O capitão ANBU se sentiu um tolo naquele momento. Ela é quem deveria estar mais apavorada, afinal, enfrentara sozinha dois ninjas assassinos enquanto o marido, que deveria estar em casa protegendo-a, estava fora em uma estúpida missão.

Abraçou-a mais forte enquanto sussurrava palavras tranqüilizadoras e doces a ela. A médica-nin (7) continuava a chorar, mas afastou-se um pouco do peito do marido para falar algo.

— Sa… Sasuke-kun... e-eu… – sua voz era quebrada e soluçava muito. – O-o bebê... –Sakura o encarava com seus olhos cheios de lágrimas.

O bebê? Acontecera algo ao bebê?! Como não havia pensado nisso antes?! O bebê estava ferido! Não, o bebê não se feriria dentro da barriga da mãe...

Então, provavelmente estava morto.

Sim, era isso. Seu bebê, seu primogênito, aquele para quem ele cantava baixinho todas as noites uma canção de ninar enquanto Sakura dormia estava morto.

— O bebê... o bebê me chutou! – completou chorosa.

Silêncio.

— ...Como?

— O bebê me chutou, Sasuke-kun! Ele não gosta de mim, ele me chutou! – afirmava Sakura, voltando a chorar livremente.

Gota na cabeça de Sasuke. Bem, pelo menos o bebê estava bem.

— Sakura... ele não te chutou porque não gosta de você... Ele provavelmente te chutou para que você soubesse que ele está bem. – respondeu, acariciando a cabeleira rosada da esposa.

A senhora Uchiha fitou-o curiosa, parando um pouco seu pranto.

— Como assim, Sasuke-kun? Por que ele não estaria bem?

O Uchiha olhou-a como se ela fosse uma louca. Acaso teria esquecido o perigo que a atormentara a poucos instantes de sua chegada?

— Ora, Sakura... Você foi atacada, quase assassinada, por ninjas perigosos! Poderia ter acontecido algo a você ou ao bebê!

Sakura continuava a fitá-lo de forma curiosa.

— Sasuke-kun... Do que está falando?

Sasuke começava a sentir-se frustrado. Será que sua esposa batera a cabeça e perdera a memória momentaneamente?

— Como assim "do que estou falando"? Estou me referindo aos dois corpos que se encontram esparramados pelo chão de nossa casa!

De repente Sakura pareceu lembrar-se dos corpos dos ninjas jazidos sobre enormes poças de sangue e que naquele momento decoravam o seu lar.

— Nyaa, Sasuke-kun... Não precisava se preocupar com aqueles dois, eles nem chegaram perto do bebê! Foi muito fácil derrotá-los, eu apenas lancei um Genjutsu (8) sobre eles e eles acabaram por matar um ao outro! – explicou, sorrindo orgulhosa.

O patriarca Uchiha pareceu perplexo com a resposta da esposa. Mas então...

— Então, por que estava chorando? Só porque o bebê te chutou? – não conseguiu evitar a pergunta.

A futura mamãe pareceu lembrar-se de algo e Sasuke logo viu seus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas novamente.

— Não, é que... eles bagunçaram toda a casa e sujaram o chão de sangue! Se eu soubesse que eles iriam fazer tanta sujeira para se matarem, teria eu mesma feito o serviço!

O Uchiha sentiu o queixo cair. Provavelmente não precisasse se preocupar tanto com sua esposa, afinal, ela sabia se defender muito bem sozinha...

* * *

**Owari.**

* * *

**Minidicionário****:**

**(1)**** ANBU(****暗部****):** É uma sigla que significa, literalmente, "Lado Negro". O nome completo dessa organização é, na verdade, "Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai" (暗殺戦術特殊部隊 - Esquadrão Especial de Assassinato e Tática), e eles são os ninjas de elite que servem diretamente ao líder da vila – ou seja, a ANBU é subordinada apenas ao Kage, e são responsáveis por cumprir as ordens de assassinato, proteção de seu líder e missões que não admitem falhas.

**(2)**** Hokage (****火影****):** O cargo mais alto na vila ninja, o governante; neste caso especificamente no País do Fogo (Ho - Fogo / Kage - Sombra).

**(3)**** Godaime:** Na tradução, "Quinta". A Quinta Hokage (A primeira mulher entre os Hokages) é a Tsunade, discípula do Terceiro Hokage (Sarutobi Asuma), uma dos três lendários Sennins junto a Jiraiya e Orochimaru, e neta do primeiro Hokage (Hashirama Senju).

**(4)**** Kunoichi:** É a designação dada a ninjas do sexo feminino. Além do treinamento normal, igual ao recebido pelos homens, as kunoichis eram treinadas na arte da sedução, para extrair informações do inimigo, distraí-los ou até mesmo assassiná-los.

**(5)**** Kunai(s):** Normalmente utilizada como um projétil, podendo também funcionar como um tipo de faca. Tem um papel mais de auxílio do que ofensivo; usada para distrair ou atrapalhar o inimigo.

**(6)**** Shuriken(s):** Uma das armas ninjas. Tem a forma de uma estrela, podendo variar o número de pontas, e é usada para lançamentos; tendo uma função mais de auxílio e distração do que com o propósito de matar, por ser facilmente desviada ou defendida por um ninja mais habilidoso.

**(7)**** Médica-nin:** São os conhecidos ninjas médicos, que utilizam chakra para curar a maioria dos ferimentos. O nome é a tradução do original "Iryou-nin" (医療忍).

**(8)**** Genjutsu:** Técnica que manipula chakra para atingir o sistema nervoso do adversário, confundindo e enganando os cinco sentidos (paladar, olfato, visão, audição e tato) para criar ilusões.

* * *

**Backstage:**

* * *

Mye-chan: Hohoho! Eu enganei vocês direitinho, não é? XD Fala sério, quantos de vocês não estavam quase chorando pensando que eu tinha matado a Sakura-chan ou o bebê deles?! XD

Sasuke/Sakura: … u.ù

Mye-chan: Aos fãs de um bom draminha, sinto decepcioná-los. Eu não queria colocar um drama sério desses nesta coleção... Afinal, o título explica bem o que o leitor vai encontrar aqui: histórias de gravidez, ou relacionada a ela, de momentos cheios de açúcar! XD Mas talvez eu faça algo verdadeiramente dramático mais para frente... Mas bem mais pra frente.

Sasuke: Melhor não contrariar a doida da Mye... Ela está hiper, pois não bebe coca-cola faz 24 horas... E ela fica mais retardada que o normal quando não bebe a sua bebida sagrada... u.ù

Mye-chan: Nyaa, eu quero reviews! Senão vou chorar... T-T

Sasuke: Viram? Ela nem me ameaça por ter xingado ela... -.- E ainda fica toda emo.

Mye-chan: Nyaa, eu quero minha coca! Cadê minha coca?! T-T

Sakura: É melhor encerrarmos por aqui antes que ela pire de vez! Sasuke-kun, vá comprar mais coca para a Mye-chan, urgente! É uma missão de rank S!

Sasuke suspira cansado: Essa autora só me dá trabalho... -.-

Sakura: Sasuke-kun, pare de reclamar e ande logo! Ah, e traga um chocolate pra mim! Pessoal, até a próxima!

Mye-chan chorando ao fundo: Eu quero reviews... e minha coca também... T-T

Sakura: Sasuke-kun! ò.Ó

Sasuke: Okay, já estou indo! u.ú

**Transmissão encerrada!**


	6. Uzumaki's Treasure

****

Sweet Nine Months

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**Gênero:** Romance (NaruHina, leve SasuSaku)/One Shot

**Sinopse:** Porque o maior tesouro na vida de um homem não está em fortunas, nem em bens materiais... Está guardado dentro dos corações de quem os ama.

_Esta aqui não é centrada nos nossos pombinhos, pois nesta semana (10/10) foi o aniversário do nosso querido ninja hiperativo, e eu gostaria de fazer uma homenagem a ele! Mas para aqueles que queriam ver o filhote do Sasuke-kun com a Sakura-chan, coloquei aqui uma pequena aparição da fofura! XD _

**Dedicada à:** Igorsambora, que me pediu um NaruHina e que eu sei que ama esse casal. Espero que eu não tenha o decepcionado!

* * *

**Título: Uzumaki's ****Treasure**

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto tinha uma vida feliz e tranqüila.

Claro que nem sempre fora assim, ele teve que enfrentar inúmeros obstáculos até conseguir tudo o que possuía hoje: o respeito de sua vila – já havia até sido anunciado como o sucessor da atual Hokage (1) –, amigos em quem podia confiar e, o mais importante, o amor de uma mulher que o amava de verdade e a quem ele aprendera a amar com o tempo: a doce e meiga Hyuuga Hinata.

Sua vida não poderia estar melhor, estava feliz e em paz, já que desde o fim da Akatsuki não havia mais ninguém atrás do poder da Kyuubi, ou com algum plano doido de _querer conquistar o mundo_. Além disso, um de seus grandes objetivos havia sido alcançado, e isso era tudo o que importava no momento.

— Oye, Dobe (2)... Veio aqui para ficar sonhando acordado? – perguntou debochado o Uchiha. Esse comentário fez com que o Uzumaki saísse de seus devaneios.

— Não tenho culpa se a companhia é tão divertida. – respondeu dando de ombros, fazendo uma veia saltar na testa do moreno.

— Humph, você se auto-convidou. As portas estão abertas e à sua disposição. Pode usá-las para voltar pelo caminho que veio quando quiser.

— Seu humor não muda mesmo, hein, Teme (3)? Não sei como a Sakura-chan te agüenta... Ah, sim, tinha me esquecido que ela é a _única_ que consegue te _domar_. Só espero que o Yuuki-kun não puxe esse seu gênio carrancudo.

O Uchiha ia replicar algo _pouco educado_ para o amigo, quando se ouviu um alto choro de criança ecoar por toda a mansão, arrancando um suspiro cansado do moreno. Levantou-se do sofá em que estava confortavelmente sentado e subiu as escadas, sumindo em um vasto corredor. Ao fim de alguns minutos, o ex-vingador retornou a sala, com uma criança de aparentes um ano e poucos meses em seus braços. O pequeno, que era uma cópia idêntica de Sasuke, mas com os olhos da mãe, verde-esmeralda, não mais chorava e agora babava com quatro de seus pequenos dedinhos na boca, soltando sons inteligíveis, enquanto que a outra mão brincava com a orelha do pai.

Naruto, ao ver o pequeno Yuuki sendo trazido pelo pai, correu para Sasuke e o tomou de seus braços, sorrindo contente.

— Yuuki-kun! Olha quem veio te visitar, é o tio Naruto! – falava rodopiando com o pequeno em braços.

— Oye, Dobe... Tome cuidado com ele. – alertou o Uchiha. Por incrível que pareça o frio e reservado Sasuke se mostrou um belo pai coruja com seu primeiro herdeiro. E todos sabiam que se algo acontecesse ao pequeno Yuuki ou a mãe deste, o responsável pagaria caro... Com sua vida.

— Hehe, não se preocupe, Teme! Eu nunca machucaria o meu afilhado preferido! – respondeu com um sorriso maior ainda, enquanto brincava com o pequeno. Yuuki soltava gargalhadas gostosas – percebia-se o quanto ele adorava seu tio Naruto.

Sasuke soltou um sorriso discreto, sabia que podia confiar a vida de sua família nas mãos do amigo, afinal, eles também eram importantes para o loiro. Agradeceu mentalmente o dia em que o portador da Kyuubi conseguiu fazer algum juízo assentar em sua cabeça, pois agora que a vingança não era a motivação de sua existência, aproveitava os momentos mais felizes de toda sua vida.

— Wuaaa! – A voz escandalosa de Naruto o fez voltar a atenção ao amigo. Este segurava seu pequeno bebê de frente a si, encarando-o com uma careta estranha e um pouco cômica. O herdeiro Uchiha, por sua vez, fitava o padrinho com seus grandes e inocentes olhos verdes de forma curiosa.

Naruto, com uma pequena careta, virou-se para o patriarca Uchiha.

— Teme... Acho que o Yuuki-kun sujou as fraudas...

_.:oOo:._

— Nyaaa, como é bom tirar um dia de folga para fazer compras! – exclamava contente a jovem senhora Uchiha. Essa era uma das poucas ocasiões em que tirava uma folga de suas obrigações como médica-nin (4), como esposa e como mãe.

— É verdade, Sakura-chan... Pena que a Ino-chan e a Tenten-chan não puderam vir com a gente. – comentou a jovem de olhos perolados ao seu lado.

— Concordo, Hinata-chan. Tenho saudades das nossas saídas em grupo. Mas o que podemos fazer, né? Todas agora temos responsabilidades para com nossas famílias. – Sorriu ao lembrar-se das amigas, que finalmente haviam encontrado a felicidade ao lado de uma pessoa especial: Tenten com o gênio dos Hyuugas, Neji, e Ino com o Kazekage (5) de Suna, Sabaku no Gaara. – Por falar nisso, como andam os preparativos da boda, Hinata-chan?

A Hyuuga, futura senhora Uzumaki, corou de leve. Sempre corava ao lembrar-se que em poucas semanas, ela e seu grande amor de infância iriam finalmente se casar. Tudo ainda parecia um sonho e ela tinha medo de acordar e deparar-se com uma triste realidade.

— Está indo tudo bem. Papai fez questão de contratar o melhor organizador de eventos para que este seja algo memorável, então não tenho muito com o que me preocupar. Eu preferia algo mais simples, mas não posso negar um pedido de meu pai.

Quem conhecesse a história da família Hyuuga nunca imaginaria que aquele era o mesmo Hyuuga Hiashi, patriarca frio e severo de um dos clãs mais respeitados da Vila da Folha. Mas apesar de toda essa fachada, Hiashi escondia uma verdadeira adoração por suas filhas, apesar de escondê-la bem. Parece que isto estava no sangue dos patriarcas de clãs com linhagens avançadas...

Hinata sorriu ao lembrar-se de algo.

— Ontem estávamos reunidos para discutir o cardápio da festa de recepção e Naruto-kun cismou que a festa teria que ter ramen do Ichiraku. O Sr. Okina, o organizador, começou uma discussão com ele, alegando que ramen era um prato sem classe e que não combinava com casamentos. Acabou por Naruto-kun vencer a discussão e agora será servido ramen em nossa festa. – Riu ao lembrar-se da cara de desgosto do Sr. Okina.

— Hehe, o Naruto não muda nunca essa sua obsessão por ramen, né? Prepare-se, Hinata-chan, porque se depender dele você se tornará uma _expert_ nos mais variados tipos de ramen.

E as duas gargalharam com a idéia. Mas Hinata não se importaria de ter de cozinhar ramen todos os dias se isso fizesse o seu Naruto-kun feliz.

De repente, sentiu sua visão ficar turva e o corpo amolecer, e a última coisa de que se lembrara era ter ouvido a voz preocupada de sua amiga lhe chamando.

_.:oOo:._

Naruto andava calmamente pelas ruas de Konoha, sem rumo fixo. Acabara de sair da mansão Uchiha onde deixara o amigo cuidando do pequeno Yuuki. Nunca imaginaria que Sasuke fosse tão "prendado", trocando as fraudas do filho e dando-lhe a mamadeira. Não podia negar que sentia um pouco de inveja do amigo, afinal, deveria ser maravilhosa a sensação de ser pai. Ter alguém a quem proteger e ensinar tudo o que sabe, ver ele crescer e falar as primeiras palavras, arremessar sua primeira shuriken (6)... E tinha certeza que Hinata seria uma ótima mãe.

Já estava imaginando sua casa repleta de pequenos Uzumakis quando a voz preguiçosa e arrastada do Nara o trouxe de volta à realidade:

— Oye, Naruto. Até que enfim te encontrei.

O Uzumaki o fitou com curiosidade estampada no rosto.

— Estava me procurando por que, Shikamaru? – De repente sua feição curiosa se transformou em aborrecida. – Não me diga que a Baa-chan (7) está querendo que eu vá a outra daquelas chatas reuniões do Conselho?

Shikamaru suspirou entediado, detestava ter que bancar o mensageiro.

— Não é isso, Baka (8). E você sabe que quando for assumir o cargo terá que freqüentar a essas "chatas reuniões", você querendo ou não. – Naruto fez outra careta diante disso. – Vim a mando de Sakura.

Naruto estava mais estranhado ainda. Sakura? O que Sakura queria com ele? Talvez quisesse o convidar para o jantar... Mas acabara de se encontrar com Sasuke e ele não comentara nada.

Então se lembrou que ela e Hinata haviam saído para fazer compras juntas.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Hinata-chan?! – perguntou angustiado e balançando o Nara pelos ombros.

— Calma, parece que elas estavam passeando juntas e Hinata acabou passando mal, então Sakura levou-a ao hospital para fazer alguns exames, mas aparentemente não é nada grave...

Mas o Nara não havia percebido que o loiro já não se encontrava a sua frente desde que ouvira a palavra "hospital". Piscou preguiçosamente algumas vezes e suspirou cansado.

— Yare, yare... Que problemático.

_.:oOo:._

— Sakura-chan! – gritou o Uzumaki assim que avistara Sakura saindo de uma das salas de exames. Estava completamente descabelado e com a respiração ofegante.

— Naruto, você sabe que não pode gritar, nem correr, dentro de um hospital. – ralhou a médica-nin, ligeiramente surpresa pelo estado do amigo.

Naruto logo recuperou seu fôlego, ignorando a bronca e, segurando a amiga pelos ombros, sacudia-a desesperado.

— Sakura-chan! Onde está a Hinata-chan?! O que aconteceu com ela?! Ela está bem?! Ela vai ficar bem, né?! Não é nada grave, é?!

Sakura já estava ficando mareada com toda aquela agitação, então, segurou os pulsos do Uzumaki, retirou-os de seus ombros e deu-lhe um cascudo na cabeça, fazendo-o voltar a si.

— Naruto, acalme-se! A Hinata-chan está bem, foi apenas um desmaio. – Sua feição irritada então se transformou, ganhando um sorriso. – O que ela tem não é grave, mas irá precisar de todo o seu apoio para enfrentar esses longos nove meses de transformações que virão pela frente.

O portador da Kyuubi ainda estava sem entender nada. Nove meses? Mas que tipo de doença é essa que dura nove me—

E foi aí que a ficha caiu.

Um sorriso enorme se fez presente na face do loiro e lágrimas ameaçavam cair de seus olhos, tamanha era a emoção.

Iria ser pai!

— Parabéns, Naruto! Tenho certeza que você será um ótimo pai e que juntos serão uma família muito feliz! – cumprimentou a kunoichi (9). Estava realmente feliz por seus amigos, afinal, ela já passara por essa fase de gravidez e sabia o quanto era maravilhoso e gratificante ter um bebê.

O Uzumaki não conseguia segurar tanta felicidade dentro de si, precisava ver sua noiva o mais rápido possível e agradecer-lhe pelo maravilhoso presente.

— Sakura-chan, onde está a Hinata-chan? – perguntava ansioso.

Sakura apenas sorriu docemente e meneou a cabeça para o quarto ao seu lado. Naruto mal recebeu a informação e já correu para dentro da habitação ao encontro de sua amada, sem ao menos agradecer a sua amiga/irmã.

A jovem senhora Uchiha estava emocionada por seus amigos, principalmente por Naruto, pois finalmente este ganharia aquilo que secretamente sempre quis: uma família. Lembrou-se então da sua e se dirigiu à saída do hospital – seus amigos já não precisavam mais dela, mas seu pequeno e seu marido lhe esperavam ansiosos em casa.

_.:oOo:._

— Hinata-chan!

A futura senhora Uzumaki se encontrava sentada na beira da cama de hospital, ainda abobada com a notícia que sua amiga acabara de lhe dar. Estava carregando dentro de si o filho de seu amado, o fruto do amor dos dois e a maior prova de que aquilo tudo não era um sonho.

Levantou o olhar a tempo de ver o vulto de uma conhecida cabeleira loira antes de sentir os fortes braços do noivo a enlaçarem carinhosamente e este afundar o rosto na curva de seu pescoço. Sorriu com a demonstração de afeto do loiro e o abraçou de volta. Seu sorriso deu lugar a preocupação quando sentiu algo molhado em sua pele. Acaso estaria seu noivo chorando? Será que ele não queria a criança?

Mas suas dúvidas e inquietações foram acalmadas ao ouvir as palavras proferidas a seguir:

— Arigatou (10), Hinata-chan... Esse foi o melhor presente que você poderia ter me dado! – Levantou a cabeça do pescoço de Hinata e esta pode ver a expressão de pura felicidade no rosto do Uzumaki. Lágrimas ainda caiam, mas estas eram de alegria e emoção.

A jovem de olhos perolados sorriu docemente ao amado; limpou as lágrimas do rosto do noivo, depositou um leve beijo na testa deste e depois outro um pouco mais longo nos lábios.

— Eu que agradeço, Naruto-kun... Por ser a pessoa maravilhosa que você é e por me amar do jeito que eu sou.

Naruto apenas negou com a cabeça e sussurrou baixinho, aproximando seus lábios.

— Você é perfeita assim como é, Hinata-chan...

E a beijou suavemente, sem pressa, pois eles teriam todo o tempo do mundo para aproveitar e curtir a companhia um do outro... e agora do pequeno Uzumaki. E Naruto sabia, por experiência própria, que o maior tesouro de sua vida não se encontrava em status ou poder, mas nos corações daqueles a quem ele amava.

* * *

**Owari.**

* * *

**Minidicionário:**

**(1)** **Hokage (****火影****):** O cargo mais alto na vila ninja, o governante; neste caso especificamente no País do Fogo (Ho - Fogo / Kage - Sombra).

**(2) Dobe:** A tradução eu não sei ao certo, mas pelo que pude entender pelo mangá era algo como "o último" (com significado negativo), ou "perdedor". E é como o Sasuke chama "carinhosamente" o Naruto.

**(3) Teme:** A tradução ao certo eu não tenho certeza (pois no meu curso de japonês não me ensinavam essas coisas), mas é um xingamento, que significa algo como "bastardo" ou "maldito". E é o apelido "carinhoso" que o Naruto deu ao Sasuke-kun.

**(4) Médica-nin:** São os conhecidos ninjas médicos, que utilizam chakra para curar a maioria dos ferimentos. O nome é a tradução do original "Iryou-nin" (医療忍).

**(5) Kazekage (****風影****): **Líder da Vila Oculta da Areia; é o cargo mais alto dentro da vila, o governante.

**(6) Shuriken: **Uma das armas ninjas. Tem a forma de uma estrela, podendo variar o número de pontas, e é usada para lançamentos; tendo uma função mais de auxílio e distração do que com o propósito de matar, por ser facilmente desviada ou defendida por um ninja mais habilidoso.

**(7) Baa-chan:** Com entonação ao "a" significa "Vovó", "Avó", e derivados. Neste caso, Naruto se refere à Tsunade.

**(8) Baka:** É um insulto _leve_, e significa "Tolo", "Burro", "Doido".

**(9) Kunoichi:** É a designação dada a ninjas do sexo feminino. Além do treinamento normal, igual ao recebido pelos homens, as kunoichis eram treinadas na arte da sedução, para extrair informações do inimigo, distraí-los ou até mesmo assassiná-los.

**(10) Arigatou:** Forma de agradecimento, "Obrigado(a)". A forma mais culta é acrescentada a palavra "Domo", que significaria "Muito obrigado(a)" ("Domo arigatou").

* * *

**Backstage:**

* * *

Mye-chan: Nyaaa! Feliz aniversário, Naruto-kun! Weeee! \o/ E aí, gostou da surpresa?

Naruto: Tehehe... Arigatou, Mye-chan! Eu gostei sim! Afinal, o que seria de uma festa sem ramen, né?! XD

Gota em todos.

Mye-chan: Err... Eu estava falando da fic... u.ù

Naruto: Eh? Ah, sim! Eu gostei sim! – Sorriso sem-graça.

Sasuke: Tinha que ser o Dobe mesmo... u.u

Naruto: Nani?! O que você disse, Teme?! – pronto pra atacar o Uchiha.

Hinata: Na-Naruto-kun... seu ramen vai esfriar... #n.n#

Naruto com olhinhos brilhantes: Ramen?! Cadê, cadê?! – corre pra devorar o ramen.

Mye-chan: Muito obrigada pela ajuda, Hinata-chan! n.n

Hinata: Não há de quê, Mye-chan... Eu que agradeço pela fic. – Corada.

Mye-chan: Nyaaa, ela não é fofa?! – Agarra Hinata e abraça bem forte. – Quem me dera todos fossem tão fofos assim... ¬¬ – Olhando torto para o Uchiha.

Sasuke: Se continuar desse jeito, você vai precisar de outra pessoa para fazer par com o Dobe, você está sufocando ela... u.u

Mye-chan: O quê?! O_O – Solta uma Hinata roxa. – Nyaaa, gomem, Hinata-chan! _

Hinata: Não... não tem problema, Mye-chan... x.x – Respirando novamente.

Mye-chan avista Sakura chegar com um bebê nos braços. Ela corre e arranca o bebê das mãos da médica-nin.

Mye-chan: Nyaaa, Yuuki-kun! Você é uma fofura, sabia? Dá até vontade de morder! XD

Sasuke/Sakura: ...! O.O

O Uchiha corre e tira o pequeno Yuuki das mãos da autora doida.

Mye-chan: Nyaa, Sasuke-kun, eu estava brincando... Eu nunca iria fazer isso com seu filhote... ó.ò

Sasuke: Conhecendo você, nunca se sabe... u.ù

Mye-chan: Nyaaa, como você é mau comigo... ó.o – Lembrando-se de algo e virando-se para a câmera. – Ohh, hora de um pouquinho de lições de língua japonesa pra vocês! O nome do filhote do Sasuke-kun, "Yuuki", com entoação no "u", significa "Coragem", diferente de "Yuki", que significa "Neve". Viram como uma pequena alteração de pronúncia pode ser fatal? ;D

Sasuke ainda carregando o pequeno Yuuki: Hn. Não acha que já falou demais?

Mye-chan: Não, deixa eu falar! Eu estou feliz porque ganhei muitos presentes e porque mamãe comprou coca-cola pra mim! XD

Sasuke: Humph. Então fale o quanto quiser porque eu e a Sakura iremos embora. – Pega na mão de Sakura e junto com o pequeno Yuuki começam a ir embora.

Mye-chan: Não! Não levem meu fofinho! Deixe-o aqui comigo! Ó.o

Sasuke continua ignorando a autora.

Mye-chan: Nyaaa, então queridos, acho que terei que ir embora! Mas nos vemos na próxima! Kissus e bye-bye! – Corre atrás da família Uchiha. – Espere por mim, Yuuki-kun! XD

**Transmissão encerrada!**


	7. Christmas Gift

**Sweet Nine Months**

Naruto Fanfiction

Gênero: Romance (SasuSaku e mínimas insinuações de outros casais)

Sinopse: Era seu primeiro Natal junto a uma família após anos... E seria com certeza o melhor de toda a sua vida.

Nyaa, será que depois de tanto tempo sem atualização alguém ainda vai ler esta fic? Espero que sim, porque fiz este capítulo especial de presente de Natal para todos vocês, com muito trabalho e espremendo cada e qualquer gota de inspiração que eu tinha (o que não era muito, pois estou em crise... ú.u)! Então, tenham um Feliz Natal!

**Título: Christmas Gift**

Era Inverno em Konoha, uma estação em que muitos preferiam estar no calor de seus lares, junto a seus entes queridos, suas famílias e seus amigos. No entanto, a neve que caia delicadamente sobre o país do Fogo era um signo raro de se ver e, portanto, muito apreciado por seus habitantes. Por todas as ruas, avistavam-se crianças correndo ou fazendo bonecos de neve, casais passeavam de mãos dadas, famílias inteiras admirando aquele espetáculo da natureza.

Contrariando a maioria, Uchiha Sasuke desejava apenas voltar ao conforto do seu lar – sim, sua moradia passou a ser considerada um lar desde que um certo ser de cabelos rosados mudou-se para lá. Retornava de uma simples missão ANBU que apenas durara algumas horas. Mas que espécie de Hokage e autoproclamado melhor amigo era aquele que o mandava em missões em pleno Natal? Não que ele ligasse para isso, afinal, era apenas uma data como outra qualquer no calendário do Uchiha, mas sabia que Sakura dava bastante importância para esses eventos e que, apesar do sorriso que lhe dedicara antes de partir, estava cheia de planos para aquele dia. E era por isso que fizera de tudo para terminar aquela missão o quanto antes e retornar aos braços quentes e macios de sua médica pessoal.

Remexeu o pequeno embrulho dentro do bolso de sua calça: uma delicada aliança de ouro branco, com pequenos adornos de flores de cerejeira e uma pedra de esmeralda no centro. Havia mandado faze-la especialmente para Sakura, pois queria que ela se sentisse especial e única, assim como aquela jóia. Mas aquele não era um regalo qualquer, era uma aliança de compromisso. Apesar de terem um relacionamento estável e morarem juntos, eles ainda não eram casados.

Mas isso era algo que logo se resolveria.

Apressou os passos ao avistar a entrada de sua residência, sentindo a ansiedade tomar conta de seu corpo. Será que não estava sendo um pouco precipitado? Afinal, estavam juntos há apenas onze meses e tinham apenas vinte anos... Mas, como ele saberia? Ele não tinha experiência no campo amoroso para saber disso.

De qualquer forma, todo e qualquer receio que ele ainda tivesse se esvaeceu no momento em que viu aquele sorriso tão sincero e confortante que Sakura lhe dedicava sempre que retornava de alguma missão.

-"Okaerinasai, Sasuke-kun!"

-"Hn." –Respondeu com seu "cumprimento" rotineiro, que a médica-nin já havia se acostumado a ouvir.

Assim que seus pés tocaram o hall de entrada, a Haruno o abraçou e lhe deu um beijo de boas-vindas cheio de saudades, mesmo que tivessem estado apenas algumas horas sem se ver. O Uchiha correspondeu com o mesmo sentimento, enlaçando sua cintura fina e aproximando mais os corpos. Isso fez com que um gemido abafado saísse da boca da rosada, fazendo com que um sorriso malicioso se formasse nos lábios do moreno, ainda encobertos pelos da Haruno. Aproveitou o momento e aprofundou o beijo, invadindo com sua língua ávida a boca da namorada. Suas línguas se enroscavam em uma dança sensual, enquanto uma das mãos do Uchiha deslizava até uma das coxas expostas da médica-nin. Sem que esta percebesse, Sasuke havia encostado-a contra a parede do hall de entrada de sua casa, pressionando seu corpo bem trabalhado contra o bem moldado da garota. A mão que antes estava na cintura dela passou a percorrer toda a extensão de suas curvas, arrancando mais gemidos desta e deliciando os ouvidos do shinobi.

Percebendo onde tudo aquilo estava levando, a Haruno resolveu dar um fim à diversão de ambos, quebrando o beijo e afastando o moreno de si. Isso não agradou em nada ao Uchiha, que fazia um biquinho adorável – e que apenas ELA tinha a oportunidade de ver -, e estava disposto a reclamar do doce arrancado de suas mãos, quando a rosada o interrompeu com um selinho rápido e um sorriso travesso:

-"Ainda está muito cedo para você receber esse presente, Sasuke-kun."

E antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, saiu puxando-o pela mão até o interior de sua casa, ou melhor, mansão, até acomoda-lo na sala aquecida pelo fogo da lareira.

-"Espere aqui, Sasule-kun, eu vou trazer um chá quentinho para você. Enquanto isso..." –Pegou um envelope que se encontrava na mesa e entregou a ele toda sorridente.- "Tome!"

O Uchiha apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha, estranhando aquele envelope sem qualquer destinatário ou remetente.

-"O que é isso?" –Perguntou, ainda encarando o envelope suspeito.

O sorriso da Haruno alargou-se e esta respondeu com um leve tom que denotava excitação.

-"É o seu presente de Natal!"

Sasuke desviou seus orbes negros da figura sorridente de Sakura, que agora se dirigia à cozinha, e fixou-os no envelope branco em suas mãos. De fato, aquele era o presente mais estranho que ela já lhe dera. Normalmente, ela o surpreendia com presentes que realmente o agradavam, mostrando o quanto ela o conhecia bem, como a katana com um dragão gravado em sua lâmina, que ela lhe dera em seu aniversário. Ou o livro de técnicas com espadas que ganhara no Natal passado, quando eles ainda eram apenas "bons amigos". Porém aquilo, o simples envelope branco sem aparentemente nada de especial, era curioso. O que teria ali dentro? Uma passagem para um cruzeiro de dois meses só para os dois? Talvez... Mas duvidava que Sakura conseguiria ser dispensada do cargo de médica-chefe do hospital por tanto tempo e ainda conseguisse convencer o estúpido Hokage – mesmo sendo seu melhor amigo – a dispensar o capitão da ANBU para umas férias bem merecidas, diga-se de passagem, para um cruzeiro de lua-de-mel – não que ela suspeitasse de suas intenções em pedi-la em matrimônio. Mas, se não era isso, então o que seria?

Resolveu deixar suas especulações de lado e acabar logo com suas dúvidas, abrindo o envelope que não se encontrava lacrado e retirando de dentro um pedaço de papel perfeitamente dobrado, no qual se lia:

"_Meus olhos vêem o que os seus não podem ver."_

Como?! Mas o que significava isso?! Não fazia o menor sentido... Será que Sakura estava ficando louca?

Virou-se para perguntar para Sakura do que se tratava aquilo, mas não a encontrou mais na sala. Lembrou-se que ela disse que ia preparar um chá para ele, então foi para a cozinha, porém não a encontrou por lá. Também não havia nenhum sinal de que ela tivesse passado por ali. Resolveu procurar nos outros cômodos da mansão, mas sem obter sucesso.

E essa agora?! Sakura simplesmente havia sumido sem aviso algum. Sabia que não precisava se preocupar com ela, afinal, a Haruno era considerada uma das kunoichis mais fortes da vila da Folha. Além disso, se algo grave tivesse acontecido com ela, ele já teria percebido.

De alguma forma, sentia que o mistério do sumiço de Sakura estava relacionado com o enigma daquela carta. Teria que desvendá-lo para descobrir o seu paradeiro...

Então aquilo era um jogo? Sorriu com o pensamento. Adorava jogos e desafios. E se o prêmio final fosse ter sua garota de cabelos rosados de volta, tudo ficava muito mais interessante.

Voltou seus orbes negros ao papel em suas mãos. O que poderia significar aquilo? Bem, ele possuía o Sharingan, uma linhagem avançada que o tornava especial em relação às outras pessoas, mas...

Claro! Mas haviam olhos que podiam ver coisas que os dele não poderiam.

_'Espero que os Hyuugas não se incomodem com uma visita inesperada em pleno Natal.'_

.:oOo:.

-"Uchiha."

-"Hyuuga."

Eram sempre assim os seus encontros. Apesar do tempo, ainda permanecia uma certa rivalidade entre os dois, mas isso se devia ao fato de ambos reconhecerem a força do outro. Porém isso não atrapalhava o cumprimento das missões em que eram enviados; muito pelo contrário, ambos tinham uma sincronia perfeita para trabalhos em equipe.

-"A que devo a honra de tão prestigiosa visita?" –Notava-se a léguas o tom irônico de sua voz.

-"Estou procurando a Sakura." –Respondeu simplesmente, ignorando a provocação do outro.

-"Ora, ora... Então a Sakura-san já se cansou de você e fugiu de casa?" –Provocou mais um pouco o Hyuuga.

Sasuke apenas lançou-lhe um olhar dos mais gélidos, tentando não avançar para cima do rapaz de olhos perolados antes de arrancar a informação de que precisava. Ficaram nessa troca intensa de olhares – os negros gélidos, os perolados irônicos – até serem interrompidos por uma voz comandante bem conhecida.

-"Será que os dois podem parar com isso?" –Tenten, a dona da voz e também do coração do gênio dos Hyuugas falou, desviando a atenção dos dois para si.- "Neji, por favor, será que não pode deixar disso pelo menos no Natal?" –Voltou-se para o Uchiha então.- "Sasuke-san, a Sakura me avisou que você passaria por aqui procurando por ela e pediu para que eu lhe entregasse isto." –Estendeu um outro envelope branco para ele, sorrindo.

O Uchiha apenas pegou o envelope e agradeceu com uma reverência, saindo rapidamente da mansão Hyuuga, mas ainda assim conseguiu ouvir as últimas palavras da mestra das armas:

-"Tenha um Feliz Natal!" –Desejou, e pelo tom de sua voz ele percebeu que a senhora Hyuuga sabia de algo que Sakura estava planejando, mas achou melhor seguir a brincadeira da Haruno e descobrir por si mesmo.

Assim seria mais divertido.

.:oOo:.

O envelope que recebera na mansão Hyuuga tinha um conteúdo um pouco diferente do primeiro, pois dentro não havia uma folha de papel com algo escrito, mas várias pétalas de flores das mais variadas cores e formatos.

Ficou algum tempo encarando aquelas pétalas, tentando encontrar em sua memória algum lugar a que aquelas flores o remetessem. Algum jardim, parque, campo de flores... Onde encontrar tantas flores tão diferentes em um mesmo local?

E foi aí que sua mente estalou.

A Floricultura Yamanaka.

.:oOo:.

Sasuke não acreditava no que estava fazendo. Estava, em pleno feriado de Natal, procurando por sua noiva – mesmo que esta ainda não soubesse – na casa de uma das pessoas que menos queria visitar em qualquer que fosse o momento. Afinal, apesar de Ino ter superado sua paixonite infantil que nutria pelo Uchiha, ela continuava sendo uma das pessoas mais tagarelas e irritantes que conhecia. Chegava até a comparar a loira com outro loiro irritante e que, por acaso, era seu melhor amigo e Hokage daquela vila, com a diferença de Ino ter um pouco mais de inteligência que o Uzumaki.

Mesmo assim, ela continuava sendo irritante e, sinceramente, não sabia como aquele Nara agüentava ela. Bem que diziam que o amor era cego, surdo e mudo. No caso de Shikamaru, ele deveria ser bem surdo mesmo.

-"Sasuke-kun! Que bom que veio, eu estava esperando que viesse a qualquer momento. Entre, entre!" –Convidou a Yamanaka, toda sorridente.

-"Err... Não, obrigado. Eu só vim atrás da Sakura."

-"Ah, Sasuke-kun, não precisa fazer cerimônia... Hoje é Natal!" –Tentava puxá-lo para dentro de casa, sob os protestos e declinações do mesmo.

-"Yare, yare... Que problemático..." –Shikamaru apareceu pelo corredor, caminhando preguiçosamente em direção aos dois.- "Ino, eu não posso te deixar sozinha um minuto e você já fica dando em cima de outro cara?"

Observou a namorada fazer um bico manhoso, reclamando algo sobre não estar fazendo nada disso de que ele a acusava. Então saudou o Uchiha com um aceno de cabeça e estendeu um outro envelope, igual aos demais que ele já portava.

-"A Sakura deixou isto aqui para você."

-"Hn. Obrigado." –Disse, pegando rapidamente o envelope e saindo o mais rápido que podia dali. Aqueles dois eram um dos casais mais estranhos que conhecia...

.:oOo:.

Já longe da residência Yamanaka, Sasuke abriu o terceiro envelope encontrando dentro deste uma foto. Mas aquela não era uma foto qualquer, era a foto do time 7, tirada a tantos anos atrás, a primeira que tiraram logo que se formaram como um time.

Uma certa nostalgia invadiu o corpo do Uchiha ao encarar aquela foto. Haviam sido ótimos os momentos que passaram como um time quando eram genins, mas apesar de tudo, não se arrependia de nada do que fizera, pois no final, havia conseguido tudo o que queria: a vingança de seu clã perdido, proteger seus entes queridos e o amor da mulher perfeita para ele. Se ele não tivesse abandonado a vila e ido buscar poder nas mãos do inimigo, talvez as coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes, talvez hoje ele não estaria passando o Natal participando de uma brincadeira boba como aquela... Talvez ele nem estivesse vivo.

Abandonou seus pensamentos sobre o passado e voltou a fitar a foto, tentando captar a mensagem daquela imagem. Uma foto antiga do time 7... Do tempo em que eles eram apenas aprendizes de ninjas e estavam ainda aprendendo o significado da palavra "união".

União... O elo que os unia... O principal responsável pelo forte laço de união que se formou entre os antigos membros do time 7... Era isso! Essa com certeza era a próxima pista para o paradeiro de Sakura.

Teria que fazer uma visita à casa de seu antigo mentor, Hatake Kakashi.

.:oOo:.

-"Yo, Sasuke!" –Cumprimentou o Hatake sem tirar os olhos de sua leitura pornográfica favorita.

O nomeado correu o olhar rapidamente por toda a extensão do apartamento a sua frente, não encontrando nenhum sinal de cabeleira rosada. Suspirou e encarou o homem à sua frente.

-"A Sakura me deixou uma carta." –Aquilo era mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta. O copy-nin apenas soltou uma risada baixa, abandonando pela primeira vez a vista de seu livro para encarar o Uchiha nos olhos.

-"Você sempre tão direto, não é, Sasuke?"- Estendeu uma das mãos e em uma pequena nuvem de fumaça surgiu um envelope branco como os que se encontravam em seu bolso.

Pegou a carta e agradeceu rapidamente. Já estava quase dando meia-volta quando um pensamento cruzou sua mente, fazendo-o voltar a encarar a face sorridente de seu antigo sensei.

-"Kakashi, você... Pretende passar o Natal sozinho em casa?" –Perguntou meio receoso.

O mais velho, percebendo a preocupação de seu ex-pupilo – mesmo que este tentasse esconder por baixo de uma máscara de indiferença -, sorriu-lhe de forma simpática com seu único olho visível.

-"Ah, não. Os jounins estão comemorando em um bar aqui perto, logo irei para lá."

Sasuke apenas sorriu maroto para o Hatake, escondendo um pouco o seu alívio – não gostaria de imaginar seu sensei, que assim como ele não tinha família, passar um evento desses sozinho em seu solitário apartamento.

-"E você para variar está atrasado."

-"Ei, desta vez foi por uma boa causa!" –Defendeu-se brincando o sensei.

-"É melhor eu ir andando então..." –Rumou para a saída, mas parou no meio do caminho, voltando seu rosto para o sensei.- "Kakashi?"

-"Sim?"

-"Feliz Natal." –Disse com um sorriso sincero, que ele só mostrava na frente de pessoas especiais como seu sensei e seus ex-companheiros de equipe.

-"Pra você também, Sasuke. Bom proveito!" –Respondeu sorrindo também, para logo ver o Uchiha sumir em uma nuvem de fumaça.

.:oOo:.

-"Teme! Você demorou para chegar aqui!" –Recebeu o moreno com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

A quarta pista demonstrou ser bem mais fácil e evidente que as demais, de modo que nem cinco minutos depois que saíra do prédio do Hatake já se encontrava na residência do Uzumaki. Dentro do envelope havia um ticket de ramem do Ichiraku, e sinceramente duvidava que Sakura queria que ele fosse jantar lá, de modo que só haveria um local aonde se dirigir: a casa do maior e mais fiel cliente e adorador de ramem de todo o país do Fogo, também conhecido como o Rokudaime de Konoha.

-"Hn. Dobe." –Cumprimentou ao seu modo o Uchiha.

-"Teme! Isso é jeito de se falar com o seu Hokage?!" -Esbravejou o loiro.

-"Você pode ser o Hokage desta vila, mas continua sendo um dobe." -Respondeu irônico e provocativo.

-"Temeee!"

Estava pronto para partir para cima do Uchiha, quando sentiu delicados, porém fortes braços segurarem os seus e uma voz suave se fazer pronunciar:

-"Naruto-kun, por favor, hoje não. É Natal! Além disso, você não tinha algo a entregar ao Sasuke-san?" –Uzumaki Hinata, a jovem esposa do Rokudaime, declarou.

-"Ah, é mesmo, Hinata-chan! Obrigado, eu já ia me esquecendo!" –Sorriu coçando a nuca, um hábito que costumava ter sempre que ficava sem-graça. Retirou do bolso um envelope branco e entregou ao Uchiha.- "Aqui está, Teme! É da Sakura-chan!" –Terminou sorrindo.

-"Eu sei, DOBE." –Disse apenas, antes de sumir em uma nuvem de fumaça.

-"Ora, seu...! Volte aqui, Teme! Deixa eu te socar!" –Gritava para o nada.

Hinata apenas sorria divertida, sabia que a amizade dos dois sempre seria assim, como cão e gato, mas que eles se consideravam como verdadeiros irmãos...

.:oOo:.

Na última carta que pegara na casa do Uzumaki havia outro papel dobrado, assim como a da primeira carta, em uma folha simples e escrita em uma caligrafia perfeita, que reconhecia ser de Sakura, e que dizia:

"_Eu te amo com todo o meu coração."_

Simplesmente isso. Sem nenhuma indicação aparente de alguma direção, apenas aquela simples frase, mas que era cheia de significados para os dois. Correu em direção ao único local que aquelas palavras o poderiam levar: ao banco onde a depositou depois de tê-la feito desmaiar quando abandonara a vila e seus amigos, naquela noite em que ela lhe declarara todo o seu amor e dedicação com aquelas mesmas palavras.

Sabia que desta vez a encontraria ali, não só pela mensagem da carta, como também pelo leve cheiro de cerejeiras que emanava do papel e que pertencia a Sakura.

Correu o máximo que suas pernas suportavam; já estava cansado dessa brincadeira de detetive, morrendo de saudade, e ainda faltava a parte principal da noite: o pedido de casamento.

Em poucos minutos avistou a saída da vila e, sentada naquele banco cheio de memórias, se encontrava seu anjo de cabelos rosados. Ela logo notou sua presença e sorriu-lhe de forma doce.

-"Você está atrasado, Sasuke-kun." –Falou brincalhona.

O Uchiha sorriu maroto e respondeu no mesmo tom brincalhão:

-"Desculpe, eu me perdi no caminho da vida."

A Haruno soltou gargalhadas gostosas, que aos ouvidos do moreno soavam como melodias relaxantes. Aproximou-se da rosada e a abraçou, beijando-a delicadamente. Separaram-se lentamente e se encararam, mergulhando um nas profundezas do olhar do outro.

Permaneceram assim por alguns minutos, até a médica-nin se separar um pouco de seu abraço possessivo, não agradando muito ao Uchiha, e retirando uma outra carta do bolso de seu casaco de frio. Seu sorriso era radiante, enquanto estendia a carta ao herdeiro dos Uchihas. Sasuke apenas encarava aquela carta com um olhar confuso.

-"Pensei que você tinha acabado com o lance das cartas."

-"Esta é a última, prometo." –Seu sorriso não a abandonava e parecia crescer a cada minuto.

O moreno pegou o envelope das mãos delicadas da Haruno e logo percebeu que aquela carta era diferente, era mais pesada e possuía mais de uma folha. Abriu o envelope curioso, afinal, o que seria tudo aquilo?

Desdobrou as folhas e correu os olhos pelos termos técnicos que aquela carta possuía, pousando os orbes em uma única palavra que transformaria seu mundo: POSITIVO.

Era um exame de gravidez.

Sentiu algo indescritível crescer dentro de si, era um misto de emoção, felicidade, descrença e um pouco de medo, afinal, será que conseguiria ser um bom pai?

Mas qualquer resquício de medo que possuía evaporou ao encontrar o olhar emocionado e cheio de felicidade da mulher a sua frente. Abraçou-a forte e afundou seu rosto na curva de seu pescoço, aspirando aquele cheiro suave de flores de cerejeira.

Sakura conhecia-o muito bem e sabia exatamente o que ele sempre quis: uma família para onde voltar todos os dias. Aquele com certeza era o melhor presente que alguém poderia lhe dar de Natal. Afastou-se um pouco de seu pescoço e subiu beijos até seus lábios rosados, murmurando baixinho contra sua pele alva:

-"Arigatou, Sakura, arigatou...".

As ruas estavam quase desertas naquela hora, principalmente ali, perto da saída da vila. A neve que havia cessado de cair por um tempo, voltava a dar o ar da sua graça enfeitando o céu e as ruas da vila ninja. Baixo a esse cenário tão romântico, um casal de apaixonados se beijava sem se importar com o mundo à sua volta.

Quando se separaram, um sorriso sincero adornava os lábios de ambos. Sasuke então pareceu se lembrar de algo e seu sorriso se tornou maroto, fazendo um arrepio gostoso correr a espinha da Haruno – ela adorava aquele sorriso sexy dele.

-"Eu ainda não entreguei o meu presente para você, mas depois desse que você me deu, acho que o meu não será tão especial assim..." –Aquele sorriso ainda continuava lá, enquanto uma de suas mãos retirava uma caixinha aveludada do bolso da calça e a abria, mostrando a jóia que se escondia dentro.- "Sakura, você aceita ser minha para sempre? Me ajudando a construir uma família e estando ao meu lado por toda a eternidade?"

É claro que Sakura não precisava responder aquela pergunta, ambos sabiam o quanto ela o amava e estava disposta a segui-lo até o inferno se necessário. Mas ela respondeu mesmo assim, pulando em seus braços e o abraçando emocionada:

-"É claro que aceito!" –Sua felicidade não poderia ser maior naquele momento.- "Eu te amo, Sasuke-kun!"

O Uchiha sorriu com a declaração, adorava ouvi-la repetir aquelas palavras sempre que estavam juntos e, apesar dele nunca corresponder às demonstrações verbais de afeto dela, ambos sabiam o quanto ele a amava também.

-"Eu sei... Eu também te amo, Sakura."

Mas pelo jeito as coisas estavam para mudar, e só para melhor... E ali, naquele banco de tantas lembranças tristes, eles marcaram outras várias lembranças felizes. Esse era o começo de uma nova era, de um novo futuro.

**Owari.**

**Mini Dicionário:**

Okaerinasai: Pode ser traduzido como 'É bom tê-lo de volta' ou 'Bem-vindo de volta'.

Katana: Espada japonesa usada pelos samurais.

Sensei: Professor, mestre.

**Backstage**

Aparece Mye-chan varrendo o estúdio com uma vassoura. Sasuke entra no local e estranha a autora fazendo faxina, sendo que ela detesta isso.

Sasuke: "O que você está fazendo?" o.õ

Mye-chan: "Nyaa, estava tirando o pó da fic, que estava muito tempo parada..." -.-

Gota. Pensamento de Sasuke: _'Por que eu fui perguntar?'_ u.ù

Mye-chan largando a vassoura e ficando emotiva de repente: "Sasuke-kun..." T-T

Sasuke: "...O que foi?" ¬¬

Mye-chan: "Será que alguém ainda lê a minha fic depois de tanto tempo parada?" –Mordendo a ponta do lencinho.- "Será que se alguém ler vai querer falar comigo?" T-T

Sasuke pensando: _'Ow droga, ela deve estar de TPM... E agora? Como eu saio dessa enrascada? Por que a Sakura não me avisou que já era esse período do mês?'_ ú.u

Mye-chan: "Nee, Sasuke-kun... Por que você não me responde? Você também não quer falar comigo? É isso? Então é verdade, ninguém vai querer falar comigo... Buáááá!" T-T –Se encolhendo em um canto.

Sasuke: "Não, claro que não é isso. Eles vão querer falar com você sim (nem que seja para xingar), mas vão querer sim! E, bem, eu lembrei agora que tenho que ir comprar coca, seu estoque acabou ontem, lembra?" –Sorriso forçado.

Mye-chan: "Meu estoque de coca acabou?" ó.ò –Chora mais forte.- "Buáááá, eu quero minha coca!" T-T

Sasuke se aproxima da câmera com olhos arregalados e sussurra desesperado: "Alguém, por favor, me ajuda! Preciso controlar essa doida antes que ela passe do estado emo para o psicótico!" O.O

Mye-chan gritando ao fundo: "Sasuke-kun... Cadê minha coca?!" T-T

Sasuke: "Já estou trazendo, já estou trazendo!" -Vira-se para câmera novamente.- "Socorro!"

Mye-chan: "Sasuke-kun...!" T-T

Sasuke: "Calma aí, já estou trazendo!" –Saí correndo.

Transmissão encerrada.

-

-

-

-

-

Mye-chan reaparece com uma garrafa de 2 litros de coca-cola na mão e um canudinho enorme dentro, bebendo toda feliz. Sasuke ao lado apenas observava a cena aliviado.

Mye-chan: "Nyaa, quase ia me esquecendo, queria desejar um Feliz Natal para todos e um Próspero Ano Novo também! Espero que Papai Noel traga todos os presentes que vocês pediram!" n.n

Pensamento de Sasuke: _'Ela ainda acredita em Papai Noel?'_ ¬¬

Mye-chan: "Então, eu, o Sasuke-kun, a Sakura-chan, o Naruto-kun e todos os demais desejamos toda a felicidade para vocês! Não é, Sasuke-kun?" –Cutuca Sasuke.

Sasuke: "Sim, sim..." u.u

Mye-chan: "Boas Festas para todos e, como provavelmente não irei postar nada mais este ano, nos vemos ano que vem! Kissus e Bye-bye!" o/

Transmissão encerrada!


	8. Hearsay

**Sweet Nine Months**

**Naruto Fanfiction**

**Gênero****:** Romance (SasuSaku, slight NaruHina, NejiTen)/Humor/One Shot

**Sinopse:** Às vezes é melhor acreditar em boatos... Não é mesmo, Sasuke-kun?

**Dedicada à: **Haruka Taichou, uma excelente escritora e defensora dos animais. Espero que isso a deixe um pouco animada _(e inspirada)_ para fazer um final feliz na sua fic, "The voice behind the radio" _(Ótima história que eu recomendo!)._ E, sim, isto é uma chantagem emocional! XD _(Brincadeira, Haruka-san, eu leio qualquer final que você escrever!)_

* * *

**Título: ****Hearsay**

* * *

Konoha, Vila Oculta da Folha, uma das maiores aldeias ninjas entre todas as vilas ocultas. Em uma vila de ninjas como esta, _discrição é fundamental_. Afinal, uma importante informação quando vazada pode se tornar uma arma fatal contra a segurança da própria vila e de seus habitantes.

Ainda assim, ironicamente, é um local onde as "notícias" circulam rapidamente. Como em toda vila, cidade ou país, esta possui um centro de distribuição de informações altamente desenvolvido, onde os maiores requisitos necessários são: ter uma audição aguçada, ser comunicativo e, principalmente, _desocupado_.

_(Pois esse trabalho exige muito de seu tempo livre, acreditem.)_

Seus profissionais? São conhecidos popularmente como fofoqueiros.

Algumas dessas pessoas dedicam sua vida a manter a população local – e às vezes até mesmo internacional – _muito_ _bem_ _informada_. E com esses _profissionais_ soltos por aí você pode ficar tranqüilo, pois nunca estará por fora dos acontecimentos.

...A não ser que você seja o alvo da notícia, é claro.

_.:oOo:._

— Grávida. – afirmou a kunoichi (1) de longos cabelos róseos para a amiga; esta, conhecida como Yamanaka Ino, fitava a médica-nin (2) e melhor amiga Haruno Sakura com uma expressão chocada, ainda tentando processar toda a informação.

— V-você tem certeza disso?

— Hai... – respondeu em um tom levemente angustiado.

— Mas... Mas, Sakura, como isso aconteceu?!

— Eu não sei... Eu estava tomando cuidado, mas ultimamente eu andava tão atarefada no hospital que acho que acabei me descuidando...

Um silêncio sepulcral se instalou entre as duas, apenas o som das pessoas conversando ao seu redor naquele Café era ouvido ao fundo. Até que este foi cortado pela voz um tanto insegura da loira:

— Você sabe quem é o pai? – a outra apenas negou levemente com a cabeça. – E o que pretende fazer agora?

— Eu não sei, Ino... – um sorriso melancólico se fez presente. – Eu não posso ficar com eles, você sabe disso.

— Bem... Eu posso tentar arranjar um novo lar em uma boa família para eles.

O rosto da Haruno se iluminou.

— Mesmo? Você faria isso por mim, Ino-chan?

— Claro! – sorriu de modo reconfortante. – Afinal, amigas são para isso, não?

— Obrigada! Muito obrigada mesmo, Ino-chan! Você é uma grande amiga! – abraçou a loira emocionada.

— Eu sei! – declarou a Yamanaka, fazendo as duas caírem na gargalhada.

Não faziam nem idéia de que aquele seria o começo de uma confusão que mudaria para sempre a vida da garota de cabelos rosados...

_.:oOo:._

Uzumaki Naruto, o ninja hiperativo da Vila da Folha e autodenominado futuro Hokage (3), nunca fora uma pessoa calma. Todos que o conheciam – e até mesmo os que _não_ o conheciam – sabiam o quão _agitado_ ele sempre fora. No entanto, Hyuuga Hinata, sua namorada de dois anos, sabia quando algo estava realmente incomodando o namorado. E pelo visto, era algo muito sério. Afinal, não era todo dia que se via o loirinho andando de um lado a outro do grande salão de visitas da mansão Hyuuga com uma expressão preocupada, beirando ao desespero, e murmurando palavras incoerentes.

— Naruto-kun... Acalme-se, por favor, e sente-se aqui. – pedia com seu tom de voz calmo e suave, tentando transmitir um pouco da sua tranqüilidade ao namorado.

— Eu não consigo, Hinata-chan! Isso... Isso que eu descobri é muito grave! Não tem como me acalmar!

A jovem herdeira Hyuuga soltou um leve suspiro cansado. Fazia mais de meia hora que ele havia chegado naquele estado e o loiro apenas continuava a repetir a mesma coisa a todo o momento. Ainda não sabia o motivo de sua aflição, mas logo iria descobrir.

— Naruto-kun, por favor! Conte-me então pelo menos o que aconteceu para você estar nesse estado!

O loiro parou de andar e encarou a Hyuuga, decidindo se era certo sair espalhando aquela notícia por aí. Mas a doce Hinata era sua namorada e confiava nela, além disso, ele sentia que precisava de alguém com a cabeça no lugar _(diferente da sua)_ como Hinata para aconselhá-lo no que fazer. Decidido, aproximou-se da Hyuuga e sentou-se ao seu lado, encarando aqueles orbes perolados que sempre lhe transmitiam tanta paz e ternura.

— Tudo bem. – respirou fundo para tomar fôlego e soltou tudo o que estava entalado em sua garganta. – Eu estava vindo para cá quando vi a Sakura-chan e a Ino no caminho. Resolvi ir cumprimentá-las, mas quando cheguei perto percebi que elas estavam discutindo algo sério e, sem querer, ouvi a Sakura-chan dizendo que... – hesitou um pouco antes de prosseguir. – que está grávida.

Houve um profundo silêncio depois disso. Hinata pareceu tão chocada quanto Naruto ficara com a notícia. Era certo que a Haruno era uma mulher adulta, responsável pelos seus atos, mas o problema era: Sakura não estava comprometida com ninguém, pelo menos não que algum deles soubesse. Mas Naruto ainda não havia terminado seu relato, apenas dera uma pausa para a garota digerir parte da informação.

— E ela disse que não sabia quem era o pai e que não poderia ficar com as crianças. Então a Ino se ofereceu para arranjar um novo lar para elas.

Agora o queixo da Hyuuga tinha ido ao chão. Não imaginava que sua amiga fosse do tipo que dormia com vários homens assim, a ponto de não saber quem seria o pai de seu filho. Além disso, ela não parecia o tipo de pessoa que repassava as suas responsabilidades para outros cuidarem. Mas não podia julgá-la, afinal, Hinata sabia de tudo o que a Haruno já sofrera por amor. Ela em seu lugar não teria suportado.

— Mas... Você tem certeza disso, Naruto-kun? Esse é um assunto muito sério.

— Sim, eu ouvi com meus próprios ouvidos!

A garota de orbes perolados permaneceu pensativa por alguns minutos, analisando a situação. _(E ignorando totalmente o pleonasmo (__4)__ da frase de seu namorado.)_ Se aquilo fosse mesmo verdade, em breve os sintomas confirmariam e ela sofreria inúmeros preconceitos por parte dos habitantes da vila. Como amiga, o máximo que ela poderia fazer era apoiá-la no que precisasse.

— Naruto-kun, você não contou isso a mais ninguém, né? – o loiro apenas negou com a cabeça. – Ótimo. Esse é um assunto particular dela, não podemos nos intrometer. O melhor a fazer é esperar que a Sakura-chan venha nos procurar espontaneamente, para assim podermos dar o nosso apoio no que ela precisar. – concluiu sorrindo e acariciando a mão do namorado para acalmá-lo. O que pareceu surtir efeito, pois logo o Uzumaki estava sorrindo como sempre.

— Você está certa, Hinata-chan! Eu não sei o que faria sem você! – disse e levantou-se, levando a Hyuuga consigo; pegou-a nos braços e começou a girar como uma criança. – Eu te amo, Hinata-chan!

Hinata sorria com o jeito infantil de seu namorado, essa era uma das qualidades dele que mais amava. E se sentia a mulher mais feliz do mundo por tê-lo ao seu lado.

— Eu também te amo, Naruto-kun. Muito.

_.:oOo:._

— Neji!

O nomeado desviou sua vista do alvo com o qual fazia o treinamento com shurikens (5), ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado por sua companheira de equipe e futura senhora Hyuuga, Mitsashi (6) Tenten.

— Está atrasada, Tenten. – declarou com sua voz calma e grave.

Tenten ofegava pela corrida e tentava recuperar o fôlego enquanto seu noivo esperava pacientemente por uma explicação. Apesar de a Mitsashi ter conseguido derreter grande parte do gelo do coração do Hyuuga, alguns de seus hábitos não podiam ser facilmente modificados, como a pouca tolerância com a impontualidade.

— Ah, Neji, gomem (7)... Eu sei que você não gosta de atrasos, mas é que eu encontrei com a Sakura no caminho e acabei perdendo a noção da hora enquanto conversávamos sobre alguns detalhes do casamento. – explicou-se com uma expressão meio travessa, que não negava a culpa. Mas sabia que seu noivo não conseguia permanecer mais do que cinco minutos bravo com ela.

— Humph. – voltou sua atenção ao alvo a sua frente. – E você já escolheu outra pessoa para substituir a Sakura?

Essa pergunta pegou a Mitsashi de surpresa. Suas feições transformaram-se; seu sorriso desapareceu, dando espaço para uma expressão de total confusão.

— Neji, do que você está falando? Eu não pretendo substituir a Sakura como minha madrinha de casamento... De onde tirou essa idéia?

O Hyuuga voltou a encarar a morena; desta vez quem estava confuso era ele.

— Como assim...? Então ela não te contou? Pensei que era sobre isso que conversavam...

— Contou o que, Neji?

Neji encarou aqueles orbes chocolate de sua noiva pensativo. Será que deveria ser ele a contar a novidade? Ou será que era melhor esperar que a própria Haruno viesse até eles a se confessar? Afinal, aquilo era algo pessoal e que não tinha relação alguma com os dois...

— Vamos logo, Neji! O que a Sakura não me contou? Por que eu deveria substituir ela como minha madrinha? – ela já começava a ficar sem paciência.

Suspirou cansado e resolver denunciar o que havia ouvido no corredor da mansão Hyuuga naquela manhã. O dano já estava feito e ele não queria brigar com Tenten, ainda mais por causa de assuntos alheios.

— Ouça, eu só vou dizer o que eu soube pelo Uzumaki. – Ela acenou com a cabeça, confirmando que estava prestando atenção ao que ele dizia. – Ele ouviu uma conversa da Sakura com a Yamanaka, e ela confessou estar grávida e que não sabe quem é o pai da criança. Pelo visto, ela não pode ficar com o filho e é até compreensível, afinal, ela seria uma mãe solteira, além de ser muito jovem ainda. O fato é que, se ela não quer que ninguém saiba que ela teve um filho e o abandonou, terá que se ausentar da aldeia por um tempo, e será exatamente durante o nosso casamento.

A futura senhora Hyuuga estava perplexa. Considerava Sakura uma de suas melhores amigas, por isso a tinha escolhido para ser madrinha de seu casamento, e achava que a Haruno pensava o mesmo de si. No entanto, a amiga parecia não confiar todos os seus segredos a ela, tendo Tenten que ouvir uma notícia destas por meio de outra pessoa. Não acreditava que Sakura fosse do tipo que se deitava com qualquer um, e até onde sabia a amiga era virgem ainda! Mas Neji também não inventaria uma história dessas, ele não era desse tipo de pessoa. Agora já não sabia o que pensar, afinal havia encontrado com Sakura á pouco tempo e ela parecia perfeitamente normal, conversando alegremente sobre o casamento.

— Neji, essa história é mesmo verdadeira?

— Eu já disse: só estou contando o que eu ouvi pelo Uzumaki.

Bem, Naruto era muito afobado, e tinha uma má fama de aprontar travessuras quando genin (8)... Mas ele também não era do tipo de inventar coisas assim, ainda mais envolvendo alguém que ele considerava como uma irmã.

Respirou fundo. Estava um pouco atordoada com a toda essa história, e concluiu que o melhor a fazer era perguntar á própria Sakura mais tarde.

Mas algo chamou sua atenção.

— Não sabia que você e o Naruto tivessem essa intimidade para ele te confessar coisas assim. Pensei que ainda estivesse com bronca por ele estar saindo com a Hinata-chan há quase dois anos sem você saber...

O Hyuuga, que havia voltado ao seu treino com shurikens e dado as costas à morena, congelou por um segundo ao ouvir aquele questionamento. Tentou disfarçar, ignorando a morena, e se concentrar no que fazia. Mas a tensão em seus ombros não passou despercebida pela Mitsashi, muito menos o desvio _(nada proposital)_ de mais de um palmo do alvo da shuriken que lançara. Neji podia não ser um mestre das armas como ela, mas também não possuía uma pontaria _tão_ ruim assim.

Um sorriso atônito e levemente divertido apareceu nos lábios da morena.

— Hyuuga Neji... Não sabia que você era do tipo que ouve conversa atrás das portas.

_.:oOo:._

Rock Lee era conhecido desde seus tempos de genin por sua vivacidade e jovem espírito batalhador, sempre seguindo os ensinamentos de seu mentor, Maito Gai. Estava sempre otimista e com um sorriso – _assustadoramente_ – brilhante no rosto.

E exatamente por isso que era estranho vê-lo naquele estado tão deprimente.

— Anime-se, Lee! O que eu te ensinei sobre o Fogo da Juventude?

Lee fitava seu ídolo com lágrimas em seus esbugalhados olhos, que caíam em grossas cascatas pelas maçãs de seu rosto.

— Q-que eu não posso nunca deixar a chama da minha juventude se apagar... – tentou engolir o choro. – M-mas... mas... a Sakura-san... a minha flor... – fez uma pausa de efeito dramático. – Foi deflorada!

— OH MY GOD, LEE! – Gai fitava o seu pupilo com olhos arregalados e uma incrível (e quase teatral) expressão chocada no rosto. – Como você soube disso?!

— Eu... ouvi o Neji contando para a Tenten... E ele disse... disse que a Sakura-san está esperando um bebê, e que ela não sabe quem é o pai... E como a minha flor não é dessas que se deitam com qualquer um... Então... – desabou em lágrimas novamente.

_(E agora percebemos como ele havia chegado àquela conclusão...)_

Gai ainda estava chocado, mas então uma luz iluminou seus pensamentos, e ele logo abriu um largo sorriso, mostrando todos os seus perfeitos dentes brancos.

— Lee, anime-se! Essa é uma ótima oportunidade de mostrar à sua musa rosada o seu apoio e cavalheirismo em um momento tão difícil como esse!

E como esperado, as palavras de seu sensei (9) surtiram o efeito desejado.

— Você tem razão, Gai-sensei! – abriu um largo sorriso, tão branco e perfeito como o de seu ídolo. – Não sei o que seria de mim sem o senhor!

— Lee!

— Gai-sensei!

— Lee!

— Gai-sensei!

As pessoas que passavam pela rua apenas observavam _não tão estranhamente_ _(pois já estavam acostumados com aquele tipo de comportamento por parte dos dois)_ os shinobis (10) se abraçando, enquanto declaravam suas tão famosas frases sobre o "Fogo da Juventude" e outras aparentemente sem sentido (_"Sakura-san, permita-me assumir as responsabilidades de seu filho!"_), com rios de lágrimas nos olhos e um painel luminoso com a imagem de um pôr-do-sol ao fundo.

_.:oOo:._

Uchiha Sasuke nunca fora conhecido pelo seu bom humor; muito pelo contrário, era mais caracterizado pela _falta_ dele. No entanto, quem o conhecesse realmente bem saberia distinguir quando este se encontrava de mau humor _(ou seja, em seu estado habitual)_ e quando estava de péssimo humor – como era o caso naquele momento. Se ainda tivesse o selo de Orochimaru, era provável que suas "asas" já estivessem á vista de todos.

E tudo por causa de uma conversa que ouvira no mercado...

-

-

-

_Havia saído de casa apenas para reabastecer seu estoque de (preciosos) tomates, que percebera com extremo desgosto haverem acabado naquela manhã. A verdade era que se não fosse por isso nem sairia de sua fortaleza em um dia como aquele – feriado nacional no País do Fogo. Apenas a idéia de esbarrar com uma de suas fangirls (__11)__ ou com uma velha fofoqueira fazia com que seus nervos se exaltassem. Acreditava que ambos eram seres da mesma espécie: não possuíam vida própria e por isso vasculhavam a vida alheia. Mas, pior do que fangirls e velhas fofoqueiras, eram __fangirls fofoqueiras__. E para o seu azar havia encontrado com uma dessas._

— _Ahh, Sasuke-kun! Só pode ser o destino nos unindo em um local como este! Eu sabia que estávamos destinados a ficarmos juntos! – dizia com os olhos brilhando, enquanto continuava a tagarelar sem parar sobre como fora o seu dia até o momento em que se encontraram __casualmente__ naquele mercado._

_Sasuke tentava ignorar ao máximo o parasita ao seu lado, enquanto escolhia calmamente seus preciosos tomates e tentava bloquear aquela voz irritante de invadir a sua mente. No entanto, algo captou a sua atenção. Ou melhor, um nome: __Sakura__._

— _E aquele esquisito do Rock Lee estava tumultuando a rua e não parava de gritar sobre o filho da Haruno, dizia que ele iria assumir a criança e seria um pai melhor que o "cafajeste" que a tinha engravidado._

_O que...? Espere, ouvira direito? Sakura... grávida?!_

— _Pelo que comentam por aí, parece que ela foi largada pelo pai da criança, que não quis saber de assumir as responsabilidades. Mas eu duvido que seja verdade, aquele tipo de garota nem deve saber quem é o pai do próprio filho... Ah, você sabe bem do que eu estou falando, né, Sasuke-kun? Afinal, você conviveu com ela durante o seu tempo de genin... – virou-se para encarar o Uchiha, mas não encontrou mais ninguém ali._

_-_

_-_

_-_

Estava irado, atordoado, frustrado... Queria matar – _literalmente_ – o desgraçado que ousou desrespeitar a sua ex-companheira de time. Ao mesmo tempo, sentia-se um idiota. Se ao menos estivesse mais presente na vida de Sakura... Talvez pudesse ter evitado que aquilo ocorresse com a _amiga_.

Mas, quem ele tentava enganar?

Poderia continuar enganando a todos, menos a si mesmo. Sakura não era _apenas_ uma amiga, era muito mais do que isso... Ela era o ar que respirava, sem o qual não conseguiria sobreviver. Amava aquela rosada irritante que o atormentava em todos os momentos, até quando não estava presente. A sua mera lembrança conseguia confundir todos os seus sentidos, fazendo-o ver rosa e esmeralda por todos os lados, mesmo em paisagens em preto e branco, sentir cheiro de flores em campos ensangüentados e ouvir risos doces na madrugada. Ela estava conseguindo – inconscientemente – enlouquecê-lo, e por isso tentou se afastar ao máximo dela: para recuperar a sua lucidez. Ato que se mostrou completamente inútil, visto que só piorou a sua situação; agora ela o visitava no íntimo de seus sonhos pelas noites.

Era tão orgulhoso e egoísta para admitir a sua fraqueza pela garota, e acreditava que ela estaria sempre ali disponível para ele, que poderia tomar o seu tempo até organizar os seus pensamentos e sentimentos. Mas agora percebia o quão pretensioso havia sido, e quais os riscos que estava correndo.

Tinha que tomar uma atitude ou senão perderia definitivamente a mulher que amava.

Mas como ele poderia agir se a pessoa que ele tentava – desesperadamente – manter em sua vida _(e que até horas atrás se esforçava em evitar)_ parecia não querer ser encontrada? Havia a procurado em todos os locais imagináveis e até mesmo os inimagináveis, sem conseguir sequer uma pista de seu paradeiro.

Já cogitava a possibilidade de enviar alguns ANBU's (12) à sua procura _(abusando assim de sua autoridade como líder de esquadrão para tratar de assuntos pessoais – mas isso a Hokage não precisava saber)_, quando avistou, para o seu alívio, uma conhecida cabeleira rosada saindo de uma pequena loja do centro comercial.

— Sakura!

— Hum? Ah, olá, Sasuke-kun! – cumprimentou, sorridente como de costume, ao reconhecer o dono daquela voz. – Como tem estado? Faz algum tempo que não te vejo.

— Precisamos conversar.

— ...Okay. – estranhou o semblante rígido de seu amigo. Apesar de o Uchiha estar sempre sério, Sakura era uma das poucas pessoas que conseguia reconhecer suas emoções.

— Eu fiquei sabendo. Da gravidez. – anunciou sem rodeios, fitando diretamente no fundo dos olhos de uma chocada kunoichi.

— Você sabe...? Mas... como? – questionou a outra ainda assombrada e levemente encabulada.

— Isso não importa agora. – respirou fundo, se preparando para a proposta que veio formulando durante o dia todo. Não podia perder mais tempo. – Sakura... – segurou suas delicadas mãos e fitou-a intensamente, tentando transmitir toda a sua seriedade em relação ao que estava prestes a propor. – Quero te ajudar no que for preciso. E... se você me permitir, prometo me esforçar em ser um bom pai e cuidarei dele como se fosse meu próprio filho.

Houve um minuto de silêncio; aparentemente a Haruno não conseguia assimilar o real sentido daquelas palavras. E não se pode culpá-la, afinal, era quase irreal o que aquilo significava.

— Sasuke-kun... – parecia bastante emocionada. – Está falando sério? Quer mesmo...?

— Nunca tive tanta certeza de algo em toda a minha vida.

Com essa confirmação, a Haruno não conseguiu se controlar. Pulou nos braços do moreno, abraçando-o forte e emocionada.

— Oh, Sasuke-kun! Você não sabe o peso que me tirou das costas! Já não sabia mais o que fazer, estava ficando desesperada! – após o choque inicial, o Uchiha a abraçou de volta, deleitando-se com o calor daquele gesto e aspirando aquele aroma doce de flores que o perseguia em lembranças. – Obrigada, Sasuke-kun! Muito obrigada!

O shinobi de feições duras permitiu-se sorrir – discretamente, é claro – enquanto a garota em seus braços começava a tagarelar sobre algo que ele não prestava muita atenção, mas que pareciam ser considerações sobre o bebê. Sentiu-se aliviado, havia sido mais fácil do que imaginara, e nem precisou pronunciar a palavra iniciada com a letra "A". Já podia imaginar o futuro do bairro Uchiha, povoado com inúmeros Uchihinhas de...

— Pêlo branco e olhinhos azuis!

Isso, e... Como?!

— Ah, claro, mas também depende de como é o pai, que eu não faço nem idéia quem seja, mas tenho certeza que serão tão lindos quanto é a mãe!

...Do que Sakura estava falando, afinal? Não era do bebê que estava a caminho?! E desde quando ela ficara tão... presunçosa? Era bem verdade que ela era linda, mas a Haruno nunca fora de se gabar disso. Mas, o mais importante... ela não sabia quem era o pai do próprio filho?!

Sua mente só conseguia imaginar duas possibilidades, mas como achava uma delas muito improvável _("Sakura nunca sairia dormindo com vários homens por aí, nunca!")_, seus músculos retesaram-se, já imaginando o pior. Separou-se um pouco dela, fitando-a intensamente para transmitir segurança, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava controlar sua ira para não sair eliminando todos os homens na face do planeta.

— Você não sabe quem é o pai?

— Ah... é que... – estava encabulada, afinal, ela era uma ninja e ainda assim havia cometido um erro banal. – Eu fui descuidada, e acho que deixei a janela do apartamento aberta, então de noite... – não precisou terminar a frase, sabia que Sasuke conseguiria captar perfeitamente a mensagem. Então, sorriu-lhe fracamente. – Se você não quiser mais... Eu compreendo...

O Uchiha, apesar da ira, não conseguia esconder sua admiração. Como ela conseguia sorrir ou pensar nos outros depois de tudo o que ela sofreu?

Definitivamente, ela era uma garota especial.

— Nada me faria mudar de idéia, sua irritante. – abraçou-a, afagando seus cabelos rosados e arrancando uma exclamação surpresa da Haruno. Ele estava tão carinhoso... Até parecia um de seus sonhos. – Agora você deveria pensar mais em si mesma. Deixe que eu resolva o resto.

— Obrigada, Sasuke-kun... – aconchegou-se nos braços fortes do moreno, como se buscando apoio e proteção. E ele encarregar-se-ia de dar toda a proteção e cuidados que ela merecia; seria tratada como uma rainha. – Mas tenho que confessar que fiquei surpresa... – claro, mesmo ele estava surpreso com o rumo dos acontecimentos. Não esperava, ao sair de casa pela manhã, que acabasse pedindo a mulher de sua vida em casamento. – Não sabia que você gostasse tanto assim de _gatos_.

...

...

...

— ...Gatos? – separou-se um pouco e encarou aqueles grandes olhos verdes, confuso. Do que aquela cabecinha rosada estava falando?

— Ah, Sasuke-kun, não precisar disfarçar! – sorria como se tivesse descoberto um segredo muito embaraçoso do rapaz. – Ou pensa que eu não percebi o jeito todo desesperado como você veio me procurar querendo adotar um dos meus gatinhos?

...

Não, espere.

Sua cabeça não conseguia _(ou não queria)_ processar as informações direito.

...

— Então quem está grávida é...

— A minha gata, lógico! Ela estava no cio e eu tentei evitar que ela entrasse em contato com outros gatos, mas me descuidei. E como no meu apartamento eu não posso criar mais filhotes, estava desesperada para encontrar um novo lar para eles. – observou o homem à sua frente confusa. – Pensei que você soubesse disso. Afinal, o que você achava que fosse?

O Uchiha, normalmente sempre tão esperto, demorou a captar o significado de cada palavra proferida, de modo a formar uma sentença coerente. Relembrando toda a conversa com Sakura, agora compreendia as suas reações. Havia feito um papel de idiota e a culpa era exclusivamente sua, por ter acreditado em um boato.

Sakura, fitando a feição abobada do moreno, e sendo uma garota inteligente, logo juntou todos os fatos. Não pôde se segurar: desatou a rir-se.

— Eu não acredito! Você achou que eu estava grávida?! – seu riso era cristalino, uma música para os ouvidos. – Só se fosse por auto-fecundação! – estava achando aquilo tudo tão divertido que nem reparou no que acabara de dizer; ao contrário de certo moreno, que sorria por dentro – _mas somente por dentro_.

"_Então ela não anda se 'encontrando' com ninguém... Bom saber disso."_

— Ai, Sasuke-kun... Como você é bobo! Não deveria acreditar em tudo o que dizem por aí. – tinha um sorriso de canto no rosto, bem ao estilo Uchiha – _neste quesito já estava aprovada_. O shinobi, por sua vez, virou o rosto para o lado, tentando _inutilmente_ esconder o seu rubor; não se sabia se era pela humilhação ou pelo sorriso que a garota lhe mostrara.

Sakura não conseguia acreditar em toda aquela situação. Era tão surreal! Nunca imaginou que um dia veria o Uchiha tão embaraçado. Mas então algo estalou em sua mente e o seu sorriso desapareceu, dando lugar a uma expressão emocionada e esperançosa.

— Sasuke-kun... Então você estaria disposto a assumir a paternidade do meu filho? – colocou as duas mãos no rosto do mencionado, para que este a fitasse nos olhos. – Por quê?

Pelo visto ele não conseguiria escapar de mais aquela humilhação. A não ser que desejasse perder a oportunidade, salvando o seu orgulho, mas podendo perder a mulher de sua vida. E então talvez aquela cena se repetisse; da próxima vez de verdade.

Não.

Tinha que garantir que isso nunca acontecesse. Mesmo à custo de seu orgulho – _já bastante ferido em um único dia. _Mas... como pronunciar aquelas palavras que a Haruno tanto ansiava? Ele nunca fora bom com as palavras... principalmente quando se tratava de expor seus sentimentos.

Diante do silêncio do rapaz, Sakura já começava a acreditar que não obteria uma resposta do Uchiha; algo bem típico. Havia esperado pelo rapaz por tantos anos... e, por mais infantil que parecesse, ainda continuava o esperando. Mas agora percebia que talvez aquela espera toda fosse em vão, que ele nunca corresponderia aos seus sentimentos.

Enquanto travava uma batalha interior, ele não percebeu que Sakura interpretava aquele silêncio de forma equivocada. Sua expressão foi perdendo um pouco o brilho, soltando lentamente o rosto do moreno; ato que chamou a atenção do mesmo. Fitando aquele sorriso entristecido, Sasuke percebeu que aquela era a sua última chance para fazer a coisa certa; caso contrário, poderia perdê-la para sempre, e tinha certeza que se arrependeria eternamente por isso. Então, em uma atitude _desesperada_ – segredo que ele levaria ao túmulo –, puxou-a para si com uma mão em sua nuca, guiando seus lábios de encontro aos dela em um beijo que começou tímido, um pouco hesitante, mas que se tornou intenso e apaixonado assim que Sakura saíra de seu choque inicial. Quando se separaram, ofegantes, o Uchiha foi o primeiro a se pronunciar:

— Espero que isso responda a sua pergunta. – mostrou um sorriso pequeno, discreto, mas que não escondia seu contentamento.

A médica-nin sorria encantada, transbordando felicidade. Entendia perfeitamente o que representava aquele gesto, afinal, Sasuke sempre fora um homem mais de ação do que de palavras.

— Não sei, acho que eu não _ouvi_ direito. Pode repetir? – sorria agora de forma marota, um lado de Sakura que ele acabara de descobrir e que já estava amando.

— Quantas vezes forem necessárias. – e se apoderou dos lábios dela de forma possessiva e apaixonada, transmitindo de forma muda declarações de amor incondicional.

Era a primeira vez em toda a sua vida que dera ouvidos a um boato... e, incrivelmente, não se arrependia por isso.

-

-

-

-

-

_...Mas não significava que o culpado por toda essa confusão não fosse pagar..._

* * *

**Owari.**

* * *

**Minidicionário:**

**(1)**** Kunoichi:** É a designação dada a ninjas do sexo feminino. Além do treinamento normal, igual ao recebido pelos homens, as kunoichis eram treinadas na arte da sedução, para extrair informações do inimigo, distraí-los ou até mesmo assassiná-los.

**(2)**** Médica-nin:** São os conhecidos ninjas médicos, que utilizam chakra para curar a maioria dos ferimentos. O nome é a tradução do original "Iryou-nin" (医療忍).

**(3)**** Hokage** **(****火影****):** O cargo mais alto na vila ninja, o governante; neste caso especificamente no País do Fogo (Ho - Fogo / Kage - Sombra).

**(4)**** Pleonasmo:** Para os que fugiram das aulinhas de português, pleonasmo é a redundância (repetição) de termos, como "subir para cima", "entrar para dentro" e, no caso, "ouvir com os próprios ouvidos". Nem sempre é considerado um erro de escrita, pois pode conferir ao texto mais clareza.

_(Explicação: Foi colocado no texto por dois motivos. Primeiro porque achei bem a cara do Naruto falar desse jeito, e, segundo, para dar uma "divulgada" na nossa língua portuguesa. Infelizmente não sou tão culta para poder utilizar palavras bonitas e rebuscadas, então ajudo como posso.)_

**(5)**** Shuriken:** Uma das armas ninjas. Tem a forma de uma estrela, podendo variar o número de pontas, e é usada para arremessos; tendo uma função mais de auxílio e distração do que com o propósito de matar, por ser facilmente desviada ou defendida por um ninja mais habilidoso.

**(6)**** Mitsashi:** Não é o sobrenome real da Tenten, na verdade acredito que ela não tenha um (Culpa do Kishimoto). Mas é o que muitos escritores e fãs adotaram, e é o que eu também adotei, por conveniência. A origem dele, eu não faço nem idéia.

_(Obs.: "Mitsashi", na realidade, nem um sobrenome japonês deveria ser, visto que no alfabeto japonês não existe a fonética "tsa", apenas o "tsu".)_

**(7)**** Gomem:** "Desculpa", "Desculpe-me". "Gomennasai" é a forma mais culta da palavra.

**(8)**** Genin:** A primeira classificação de um ninja. As outras duas são, em ordem, Chuunin e Jounin. Após se graduar na Academia, os genins formam grupos de quatro pessoas, sendo compostos por três genins e um jounin para o auxílio. Suas missões, por estarem aprendendo a pôr em prática seus conhecimentos adquiridos na Academia, são as mais fáceis, de rank D e C.

**(9)**** Sensei:** "Professor", "Mentor", "Mestre".

**(10)**** Shinobi(s):** Sinônimo de ninja.

**(11)**** Fangirl:** Garotas que são obcecadas com alguma coisa ou pessoa; no caso, o Sasuke-kun. Podem chegar ao ponto de perseguir seu objeto de afeto.

**(12)**** ANBU (****暗部****):** É uma sigla que significa, literalmente, "Lado Negro". O nome completo dessa organização é, na verdade, "Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai" (暗殺戦術特殊部隊 - Esquadrão Especial de Assassinato e Tática), e eles são os ninjas de elite que servem diretamente ao líder da vila – ou seja, a ANBU é subordinada apenas ao Kage, e são responsáveis por cumprir as ordens de assassinato, proteção de seu líder e missões que não admitem falhas.

* * *

**Backstage:**

* * *

Mye-chan: Yo, minna-san! Hisashiburi! XD _(Traduzindo: Oi, pessoal! Há quanto tempo!)_ Para quem não viu os meus recados no meu profile _(que eu atualizo periodicamente), _eu peço desculpas pela ausência durante estes últimos meses. É que estou em uma fase crítica – _último ano da faculdade, procurando estágio, problemas pessoais, familiares, etc._ Infelizmente este ano vai ser meio complicado mesmo para postar com regularidade, principalmente agora no segundo semestre. Mas, pra compensar, tentarei atualizar e deixar um bom número de fics escritas agora nas férias!

Sasuke: Aff, você some e quem tem que trabalhar nas férias sou eu? ù.u

Mye-chan: Nyaa, Sasuke-kun, também senti sua falta! XD

Sasuke: ... ¬¬

Sakura: Mye-chan, não ligue pro Sasuke-kun! Ele estava com saudades também, só é muito orgulhoso para admitir! n.n

Mye-chan: É, eu sei que ele sente saudades de atuar nas minhas fics, já deve estar cansado de trabalhar lá com o Kishimoto, cercado de gente-estranha-que-usa-capa-de-nuvenzinhas-e-ainda-quer-meter-medo-nas-pessoas, uma cadela-no-cio-que-nem-sabe-cortar-o-cabelo-direito _(Desculpe amantes e simpatizantes da Karin – se é que existem)_, e, principalmente, longe da Sakura-chan, nee? XD

Sasuke: Não sei do que você está falando. #ù.u#

Mye imitando a voz da Karin: _Sasuke-kuuuuuunnnnn!_

Sasuke: O quê?! Como essa louca me achou aqui?! O.O – pálido e desesperado, se escondendo (inutilmente) atrás da Sakura.

Mye-chan: Huahuahuahua! XD

Sakura tentando disfarçar o riso: Mye-chan, isso foi maldoso. Coitado do Sasuke-kun...

Mye-chan: Mas foi divertido! XD

Sasuke: ¬¬

Mye-chan: Mas, deixando as brincadeiras de lado, espero que tenham gostado dessa one shot, pois ela deu um trabalho danado para escrever, mesmo sendo tão bobinha e previsível. Para vocês terem uma noção, eu comecei a escrevê-la em dezembro do ano passado! Não ficou exatamente como eu gostaria, mas eu já estava enlouquecendo olhando pra ela todo dia e não conseguindo arrumar. Ainda assim, gostaria muito de saber a opinião de vocês! ;D

Sasuke: Sintam-se à vontade para xingar, ela merece. ù.u

Mye-chan: Eu? ó.o Mas eu sou _tão_ boazinha... 9.9

Sasuke: Com certeza. ¬¬

Mye-chan: Enfim, melhor irmos porque preciso colocar a leitura em dia e começar as outras histórias logo! E vocês dois aí vão ter que me ajudar!

Sakura: Com todo o prazer! n.n

Sasuke: ...Não posso dizer o mesmo. ¬¬

Mye-chan: Ah, deixa eu só fazer uma pequena propaganda aqui do Fórum SasuSaku que criei! Como não existia um aqui no site em português, criei o Fórum SasuSaku Forevá! XD, e convido a todos vocês amantes ou simpatizantes desses fofos a participarem! Dêem uma passadinha, o endereço encontra-se no meu profile. Ou então, procurem na área de fóruns em português aqui do FF. ;D

Sasuke: Vamos logo, sua irritante. ù.u

Mye-chan: Okay, kissus para todos e até a próxima! Ah, curtam o Omakê logo abaixo! Fiz em um estilo de narrativa diferente, que eu sempre quis testar. Bye-bye! ;D

**Transmissão encerrada!**

* * *

**Omakê:**

* * *

— Ehh?! Então a Sakura-chan não está grávida?!

— Claro que não, seu tapado. Como ela estaria grávida se anda tanto tempo enfurnada dentro daquele hospital que mal tem tempo para sair e conhecer alguém decente?

— Mas outro dia, no Café, vocês duas...

— Ahh! Então foi você que saiu espalhando esse boato de que ela estava grávida?! Naruto, quando a Sakura descobrir...

— Eu não espalhei nada! Juro! Eu só contei pra Hinata-chan! Não contei pra mais ninguém!

— Ah, é? Então como o Neji-san ficou sabendo, hein?

— O Neji?

— Sim. A maioria das pessoas para quem perguntei ficou sabendo desse boato pelo Lee, que armou o maior espetáculo no centro da vila. E ele disse que soube disso pelo Neji-san. A Hinata-chan eu sei que é discreta, sabe guardar um segredo, mas já você...

— Não fui eu! Eu juro! Não faço idéia de como o Neji ficou sabendo, mas eu não disse nada a ele!

— _Mesmo?_

— Vai ver ele ouviu atrás da porta.

— O Neji-san? Ah, _por favor_, Naruto, conta outra. Ninguém vai acreditar em uma história dessas.

— Mas eu não disse nada, é verdade!

— Mesmo que fosse verdade, Naruto, você continua sendo a fonte de toda essa confusão. Quem mandou sair assumindo as coisas assim?

— Mas...

— Se eu fosse você me preocuparia em o que irá dizer ao Sasuke.

— Shikamaru! Pensei que estivesse dormindo!

— Como assim? O que o Teme tem a ver com tudo isso?

— É verdade, o que o Sasuke-kun tem a ver com a história da testuda, Shikamaru?

— Problemáticos... Não ficaram sabendo? Os dois estão juntos agora, mas ele está atrás da fonte do boato, e parecia bem nervoso.

— O QUÊ?!

— Mas aquela testuda não me disse nada!

— Não gritem no meu ouvido, seus problemáticos. E, Naruto, é melhor você se cuidar; é apenas questão de tempo até ele chegar a você.

— ...

— Naruto... Você está bem? Parece meio pálido...

— ...

— Naruto... Naruto! Ei, Shikamaru, acho que ele surtou.

— Tch, problemático.

_SPLASH!_

— Ei! Por que fez isso?!

— Só estava te ajudando.

— E desde quando jogar água na cara dos outros é ajudar?! Eu poderia ter—

_Aura sombria atrás do loiro._

— **NA... RU... TO...**

— S-Sasuke! Que s-surpresa você por aqui! Fiquei sabendo de você e da Sakura-chan, parabéns!

— ...

— Err... P-por que você está com o Mangekyou ativado? C-calma, somos amigos, não somos...? SOCORRO!

— Volte aqui, seu dobe! Você não poderá fugir de mim!

— Adeus, Naruto! Eu mando lembranças suas para a Hinata-chan!

— Yare, yare...

**Owari!**


End file.
